One Piece OC Film: Z
by OPFan37
Summary: When the Neo Marines, led by pirate hating Master Z, attack the Strawhat Pirates, they fight back to not only reclaim their honour, but to save the entire New Pirate Age from their destructive plan! Ellix must face his toughest fight yet! But he's got some problems at the minute, like what happened to Nami? And who is this powerful opponent, X?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Incident at Firs Island

Two men sat in semi-darkness, the only sound being that of heavy, pained breathing. A giant mechanical arm is attached to one of the mans left arm, and he grunts in pain as it is screwed on, his erratic breathing now more noticeable.

Gun and cannon fire now pierced the silence of the room, which showed that they were close. The same man got out an aerosal and took a deep breath, which returned his breathing to normal.

"We're getting old..." The other man said, though his voice was muffled.

"I'M getting old..." The first man corrected him as he stood up, lifting his mechanical arm with apparent ease. "It is time."

"Yes." The other man agreed as they both stood up and walked towards the battlezone for a shore.

The first man is revealed to be huge and muscular, with purple hair that spiked out erratically. His left mechanical arm was supported to his body by what seemed to be mast riggings, and he wore baggy pants and black boots with a black cape on his back that depicted what looked to be a cross between the Marines symbol and a jolly roger. Completing his look was a pair of sharp black sunglasses covering his eyes.

The second man is just as large as the other, though his hair was a dirty emerald green and spiked down across his forehead and sides. He wore an open black jacket with gold cuffs, and the same jolly roger was tattooed onto his muscular chest in crimson red, whilst he wore ripped dark brown shorts and black lace-up boots. However, his most noticable feature was the metal oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose, as two blue pipes connected it to the heavy twin metal tanks strapped to his back.

As they stepped out, men carrying weapons from swords to guns charged forward in a grand charge, and the purple haired man yelled a declaration:

"I will destroy all pirates!"

And at that, he charged at the Marines, and with a single swing of his mechanical arm, they were all sent flying like broken twigs against a mighty storm.

The green haired man instead walked out into the battlefield, as hundreds of Marines took aim at him.

"Fire!" The commander yelled, causing countless bullets to be shot at him, but they simply fell from his body uselessly. "What?"

"You cannot come close." The man stated as his muscles in his right arm tightened and his irises sharpened. "Full Crush!" Veins popped out of his right arm as he punched the ground, creating both a shockwave that sent the Marines crashing 20 metres away from where they previously were, but also a ground cracking crater that caved the ground in deeply under his fist.

He returned to his full height and unclenched his fist, hissing through his teeth in pain as he did so whilst the bones in his hand cracked. He thought of the pain as a reminder he was still alive.

"I should stay close to Zephyr." He thought aloud as he noticed the purple haired man walking toward the towering Marine Base, and began treading in his captains footsteps.

Elsewhere, a curvaceous woman with wavy indigo coloured hair wearing a captain's coat like the purple and green haired men easily cut through the marine forces with incredible agility. She was Ain, the Second-in-command.

"I have to follow Master Z and X." She stated before running off.

Nearby, Marines were both confused and dominated by the opponent they were facing, who looked like some sort of ninja with a giant shuriken on his back and large lips. The enemy clicked his fingers and danced, chanting 'Moss' repeatedly as vines grew around him, blocking the Marines gunfire. He was Binz, the assassin.

"Take this!" A bazooka wielding Marine captain shouted as he fired at the vines, creating a large smoky explosion. However, the ninja leapt out of the smoke unscathed.

"I too, shall follow Master Z and X!" He declared as he 'surfed' along the vines.

On the main bridge, Z and X effortlessly tossed Marines aside.

"Smash Blaster!" Z aimed his cannon and fired at an oncoming group, launching a shell that caused a deadly explosion. The two of them walked through the smoke to be confronted by two masked giants.

The first giant threw his club down towards Z, but he blocked it with his mecha arm before throwing him off and pulling it back.

"Smash Buster!" He punched the giant in the stomach, the arm glowing before firing a blast straight into the giant, making him fly back and crash into the ground.

The second giant raised its axe and swung at X, yet even with the power behind it, X reached out and caught it mid swing.

"Rrrrrggghhh..." He growled as his arm bulked up further, his eyes seemed to glow golden with a frenzied rage. "Full Slice!" His arm seemed to glow red with heat as he pulled it back and chopped the giant in the side, launching him away into the ground with a giant crash. He then grunted with great pain as the bones in his arms fixed back into place.

The woman saw the twin explosions up on the bridge and turned to the ninja. "Binz!" He looked at her, then up at the bridge.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

Z walked through the base, with X following behind him as Ain, Binz, and the rest of the crew, the Neo Marines, stormed ahead to take out any remaining Marines. Once all were face-down on the ground, they nodded to Z in approval.

He walked up to a towering steel door with the Marines traditional sign on the front of it.

"Stand back, all of you." Z stated, his men compkying and backing far away.

Using his enforced right arm, he punched the door as if it was paper, blasting it off its hinges and revealing a darkened room full of canisters.

Stepping inside, Z pulled out a canister, the object giving a hiss as it was released, revealing what looked like a pink egg with red markings floating in some king of purple liquid.

Z gave a hint of a smile. "This is it, men. The Dyna Stone."

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

Outside, beams of light began piercing through Z's ships one by one. Admiral Kizaru, or rather Borsalino, was destroying the fleet.

"All of you get to the ships!" Z ordered as he turned to X. "Xenak, I'm going to hold him off, make sure everybody gets out of here!"

"You think I'll just leave you behind!?" He questioned.

"Stubborn whelp!" Z muttered.

X sniffed and turned. "You'd better not die."

"Not yet." He confirmed as X started commanding the men.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Binz yelled as the men piled into the ships and started their escapes.

As X, Ain and Binz's ship started retreating, Ain looked back at the battlefield. "Master Z..."

"Zephyr..." X mumbled.

Back at the warzone, a burst of light appeared in front of Z, which became Kizaru. "Well, well, long time no see, eh, Master? What brings you all the way here?"

Z grinned. "Borsalino. I thought I told you not to be too dependant on your Pika Pika no Mi abilities."

"You're still as hard as ever..." Kizaru created his Ama no Murakumo, a sword of pure light. "Master Zephyr."

Z snorted. "I abondoned that name long ago. My name...is Z!"

Mechanical arm and sword of light clashed, both combatants bursting with pure power as they fought with equal determination.

"Don't you think your being a bit too sure of yourself?" Z asked. "Going around carrying the title 'Admiral Kizaru' of the Marines."

"I'm not here to remember the good old days." Kizaru stated as he fired several beams of light at Z, which he blocked with his giant arm. He suddenly fell to his knees in a coughing fit, and hastily took out his aerosal and breathed from it again, restoring his strength just in time to block a sword swing. "You won't be able to match my speed with such a heavy weapon. So tell me, what do you want the Dyna Stones for, hmmm?"

"Since days long past, I never got along with you, Borsalino!" He threw a heavy punch, but Kizaru simply disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Just return the Dyna Stones and we'll all go home happy." Kizaru said.

"Not likely." Z argued. "They say that the Dyna Stones rival the power of the Ancient Weapons themselves. How about we use one to celebrate our little reunion, shall we!?"

He suddenly jumped back and grabbed a Dyna Stone containing cylinder, which put a look of horror on Kizaru's usually relaxed face.

"The Dyna Stones create a massive explosion when exposed to oxygen." Z threatened.

"Oh no!" Kizaru gasped.

"Here we go!" Z crushed the cylinder in his iron grip, and as Kizaru dashed upwards to try and avoid it, Z fired rhe deadly egg stone straight at the Admiral, his eyes widening as the stone glowed purple.

And in an instant, Firs Island was gone in a gigantic explosion, completely annihilated. And everybody aboard Z's ships could see it.

"MASTER ZEEEEEEEEEEED!" Ain cried in horror as the islands volcanoe erupted, shooting torrents of magma into the sky. She leaned on the railing, trying to steady herself at what she had just seen, and what could have just happened. She then felt a large yet kind hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see X.

"Don't cry, Ain." He told her. "Z won't die from this, he's far too stubborn."

"X..." She sniffed.

X held up a piece of paper, a Vivre Card, and looked at it. It had burned down to a smaller piece, yes, but it had not yet disappeared.

"We shall rescue him as soon as possible. I promise." He turned and walked into the hall of the ship.

'Thanks for keeping to your word.' He thought.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Did you guys miss me?**

 **I'm sosososososososososososososo sorry I was away for so long! After finishing Fishman Island I just felt I needed a break! But now I'm back and ready!**

 **Ellix: Oi! I didn't even appear in this chapter! Aren't I the main character here!?**

 **Oh, hush you. Prologues are important! And this one introduced us to our villains (I hope you like X.)**

 **Now then, since I wanna post this good and quick, I'll end it here! If anybody is still following me, thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Celebrate the Cherry Blossoms!

"Yahoooooooooo!"

On the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Monkey D. Luffy, infamous captain of the Strawhat Pirates feared across the world, was dancing around with a bloated belly, the pirate face on his yellow shirt stretched out to accommodate his fattened frame.

"Come on, come on, baby!" The one singing was Brook, the skeleton musician, who had dyed his afro pink, and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a cherry blossom necklace and a cat hat. Y'know, a hat that looks like a cat. "I'm such a lively skeleton! Yohohoho!"

"Ow, ow, OW!" The third 'singer' may have looked like a large cherry blossom tree, but it was actually Franky, the cyborg shipwright, who had certainly got into the spirit of things by wearing pink poofy fluffballs on his head and shoulders, whilst wearing a large pink shirt.

The reason they were acting so hysterical (well, more then usual.) was because of the pink petals floating down onto the deck, from Franky's costume that is. Because it was Cherry Blossom Season! Yes, even in the deathtrap that is the New World, celebrations continue on! Especially on THIS ship!

"Meat!" Luffy cried as he stretched his arms over to grab more chunks of food that were quickly added to his rubber belly mass.

"Oi, Luffy! Don't eat it all!" I yelled as I grabbed a bone and tore the meat off with my teeth, can't miss a good celebration after all.

If you don't know me, I'm Wodos T. Ellix! Lookout and mercenary of the Strawhat Pirates. To celebrate the occasion, I was wearing a short sleeve diagonally zigzagging striped shirt, alternating between light green and pink, along with red sweatbands on my wrists and ankles, brown shorts, no shoes, and a pair of pink coloured sun shaped sunglasses resting on my forehead.

Zoro lay near us on a picnic blanket with two sake bottles standing beside him, taking a drink as he looked up at the sky. "It's always nice to drink when cherry blossoms fall. What do you think, Chopper?"

"Uh-huh!" The reindeer doctor nodded, wearing a cow suit with a bottle of milk tied around his neck. "I love drinking my milk whilst watching them fall!"

"Cherry blossoms? Oh no! It's just me! Superrrrrrrrrr!" Franky posed.

I couldn't help but laugh at my crews antics. You'd think being in the most dangerous sea in the world we'd be on our guard, but nope. Dancing around enjoying cherry blossoms, I love this crew!

Just then, Chopper took a sip of his milk and pulled a disgusted face. "Yuck! That smell! It's horrible! It must be-" Suddenly he fell to the deck! "A...deadly...poison!" He passed out!

"Chopper!" We all ran to the reindeers aid.

"What's wrong, Chopper!?" Franky gasped.

"Did he breathe in the poison?" Zoro asked.

"Chopper! Wake up! Don't go towards the light!" I cried as I held him up. "Zoro! Give him mouth to mouth!"

"Why me!?" The swordsman yelled.

Luffy using his amazing digestion returned to his normal size as we crowded around the little reindeer. "Chopper! Hang on!"

"The poison..." Brook thought aloud. "Now I remember!"

"You mean you know what kind of poison it is, Bones?" Franky questioned.

"Yes. Listen to this song." He retrieved his guitar. "It's called, 'The Poison I Breath'."

"That's what you remember!?" Franky yelled.

"Now isn't the time!" I added.

As Brook sang, I looked at Luffy. "Any bright ideas, captain?"

"Give him cotton candy! He likes that, right!?" The mighty Strawhat Luffy suggested.

"Didn't think so." I deadpanned.

Zoro took a sip of sake then subsequently stared at it strangely. "Now that you mention it, my sake tastes a bit different."

I crossed my arms and looked up, noticing a purple mist hanging above us. "Well, that's not normal."

Me and Luffy traced the source of the purple to the upper deck, where Robin, wearing a baggy blue jumper (Don't know why, it was really warm) and orange sunglasses on her head.

"It seems everyone is as lively as ever." She giggled.

Turns out the mist actually came from a tank on Usopp's back, he was wearing some trousers and gloves with a red bandanna that had stars on it, and a cool looking shark hat. He was using it to tend to his Pop Green garden.

"Taking care of plaaants, taking care of plaaants." The sniper sang. "Okay, you guys! All you have to do is bring up lots of Pop Greens for me, and I, the Great Worm Exterminator Usopp, shall protect you with my life!"

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy yelled.

"What?" He replied.

"Stop spraying all that poison around! You're gonna kill somebody! Look! Some of it got into Chopper's mouth, and now he's gonna die!"

"Urusai! We're not gonna let our doctor die!" I shouted.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Usopp defended himself. "Besides, the poison is meant for worms and bugs and such, so if you're a bug, that means you die."

"I get it. That means we can relax, since we're not insects." Well done, Inspector Zoro.

"Oh! So I'm okay!" Chopper miraculously revived.

"So you just overreacted." I sweatdropped.

"The booze still isn't bad." He shrugged.

"My milk tastes bitter, maybe it's meant for adults?" Chopper pondered.

"Let me try!" Luffy downed a mouthfull then immediately spat it out. "Nasty..."

"Now I, the cherry blossoms, slowly advance northward." Franky said as he made to sneak off.

"Luffy-san! The cherry blossoms are leaving!" Brook gasped.

"Oi! Matte, cherry blossoms!" Luffy cried.

I chuckled at their antics before going up to the other end of the ship, where Nami, wearing a two piece rainbow stiped bikini and sunglasses (making my face heat up) was laying on a sunchair, trying to read a book.

"They're so noisy." She sighed. "Why can't they just relax?"

"Come on, you know most of us can't relax when there's a celebration on!" I smiled.

"It should be a time for enjoying the calm weather, especially in the New World." She huffed.

"Urusai, you guys! Sheesh..." Sanji, wearing a black and red checkered shirt holding a tray with a drink on it, yelled as he walked over to Nami. "Nami-swan! I have brought you my Orange Special!" He bowed to her like a servant giving to a princess.

"Arigatou, Sanji-kun." Nami smiled as she took a sip. "I'd like some dessert, too."

"It would be my pleasure, Nami-swan!" He cheered with his visible eye as a heart.

"You've got him eating out of the palm of your hand." I mumbled so he didn't hear me.

Nami simply giggled at that, then offered one of the three straws to me. "Here, you want a sip?"

"Ah, arigatou!" I thanked her before taking a gulp. "Man! That's really nice! Your tangerines are really good!"

"I'm glad you think so." She scooted up so I could sit next to her and have another drink.

"Oi, Sanji!" Luffy called up. "Give me some dessert too! And meat as well!"

"Can I have pudding, too?" I asked.

"I would like to eat some sweets as well!" Brook added.

"Me too!" Chopper contributed.

"And cola, too!" Franky exclaimed.

"There's not enough booze here." Zoro complained.

"I'd like some dessert too!" Usopp finished.

"Shut it, you damn bastards!" Sanji raged. "Maybe if you asked more politely! Besides, I was born for the ladies!"

"I can tell." I grumbled, before noticing something. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Nami asked, before I gently picked something out of her hair; a grey spot of...something.

"That's weird..." I thought aloud, when more of it started raining down from the sky!

"Oi, Usopp! Your pesticide's making my meat nasty!" Luffy shouted.

"I already finished spraying!" Usopp argued.

"What could this be?" Robin wondered.

"It's snow!" Chopper cried happily.

"No, it's too hot to be snowing." Zoro said.

Nami stood up and stared at the sky. "This is volcanic ash!"

"Volcanic ash?" The rest of us echoed in confusion.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

Nami looked at the Pose on her wrist, then upwards again, where black lightning clouds had begun to gather. The ash fall was sudden but quick, and now it had passed.

"This feels disgusting!" Chopper complained as he rubbed his face.

"The volcanic ash got in your fur, didn't it?" Robin said. "We can take a bath together later.

"Bath!?" "Together!?" The perverts Sanji and Brook cried, to my disgust.

Chopper shook his head. "Today isn't my bathing day...but, okay. This really does feel disgusting."

"You should bathe EVERY day!" I yelled.

"And I! May I join you in the bath as well!?" Brook pleaded with the horrified reindeer. "I mean, look! My face is disgusting as well! Yoho! Yohohohohoho..." He fell to his hands and knees from sadness.

"Don't get discouraged by your own remarks." Sanji stated.

"No." Robin flat out rejected, rightly so.

"Eh!? Brook! I don't mind if you join in!" Chopper tried to help the skeleton.

"Oh, Chopper! I love you!" Brook said...don't take that out of context!

I noticed Nami staring at her Pose intently. "Nami, is something wrong?"

"One of the compass needles is pointing in the direction that the volcanic ash came from." She told me. "Now it's shaking weirdly, the movements don't look right. It looks like a child who has lost its parents..."

"Lost child?" I repeated in thought. "You don't mean-"

"Well, if the eruption that caused volcanic ash to rain down blew the entire island away..." She began.

"The needle would no longer have a magnetic field to lock on to?" Franky finished. "That's impossible!"

"This IS the New World." I reminded him. "I'm not surprised if a volcanoe destroyed an entire island."

"That's right, nobody wants to hear your opinion. Scatter in the wind before Nami-san's beauty, robo-cherry blossom." Sanji commented as he walked over carrying a tea set, making me glare daggers at him. "Nami-san, would you like some tea?"

"Arigatou!" She said as she took a cup. "Ellix?"

"Sure!" I nodded as I too grabbed one.

"In any case, we have to stay away from the island this compass needle points to." She affirmed.

Usopp too grabbed a cup and we all drank together. "Speaking of which, Nami..." The sniper whispered. "There is one man here who must never see that needle."

"Your right." Our navigator agreed. "It's my job to choose the safest path, and to ensure that nobody in the crew dies."

"He'll find out." I told them, just as Luffy's head stretched down.

"That needle's moving in a really cool way! Let's go that way!" Luffy declared.

Nami and Usopp spat their drinks out in shock. "LUFFY!"

"I told you." I continued sipping my drink calmly.

"Damnit!" Usopp cursed. "He saw it!"

"I smell adventure!" Luffy declared as he retracted his head.

"M-matte, Luffy! Nami said-" Usopp started.

"Oi! Everyone! I've decided on our course!" The captain called out.

"Luffy!" Usopp pleaded, but Nami just shook her head. "But, seriously...the needle is spinning around like that, we can't find the island-"

"Don't underestimate her." I said as I downed the rest of my tea.

"Ellix is right, I'm the navigator." Nami said. "Once a course has been decided, I'll get you there, wherever it may be! Luffy! Keep watch!"

"Sure! Leave it to me!" The captain said as he sat at his special seat on the figurehead.

So we regrouped at the other end of the ship for Nami to set a course. "Are you sure about this?" Usopp asked. "In the New World, choosing between the three courses can decide whether you live or die, right?"

"Franky, turn the steering wheel twenty degrees." Nami ordered.

"Twenty degrees, aye aye!" He replied.

"Are you even listening to me?" He sighed.

"I don't know what'll happen next, we just have to go forward." Nami answered.

"Yeah, and if anything gets in our way, we beat the crap out of it like we always do!" I nodded. "Besides, Luffy IS the captain."

The whole Strawhat crew grinned at our own reckless nature, we'd gotten used to it by now.

"But I definitely don't want to run into a volcanic eruption or any other life threatening event!" Nami quickly added.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" I assured her.

"You better!" She answered.

And so that's how our next insane conflict began.

 **Next chapter is here! Yes, I'm getting into the full swing of things here!**

 **Did you like Ellix's outfit for the cherry blossom party?**

 **Ellix: Nami got it for me, so you better!**

 **Just wait till you see what I have planned for the big bad battle...by the way, I forgot to mention this last chapter, for those of you who have no clue who Ellix is or what he's doing here, go back and read my other One Piece stories to catch up, they go in the following order:**

 _ **One Piece OC Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island, Ellix vs. Hanta, One Piece OC Film: Strong World, One Piece OC Movie EoE: The Crystallized Fortress Beyond the Portals, One Piece OC Saga: Summit War, One Piece OC Saga: Fishman Island.**_

 **** **So yeah! Check 'em out if you haven't already, but in any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated, and I shall see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unwanted Attention

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

We winced at our captains outburst. "What is it, Luffy?" Zoro called up.

"There's a guy in the ocean here!" He pointed.

"Eh!?" We all ran to the railing and looked where he pointed, to see a big bulky figure with purple hair lying unconscious on a plank of wood, wearing a black coat with what looked like a Jolly Roger on the back of it. He seemed to have some kind of giant mechanical right arm, which looked really cool.

"A survivor?" I pondered.

"Survivor spotted! Survivor spotted!" Chopper called as he dived down the hole into the Docking Bay. "Begin rescue operation immediately!"

"Yosh!" Luffy cried as he jumped down as well.

"I'll open up the hatch!" Franky said as he pulled a lever, opening the Docking Bay hatch on the left side of Sunny.

I hopped over the edge and hopped in midair with Geppo, observing the figure as closely as possible. "So then, what's your story?"

"Ah! He's floating away!" Chopper panicked.

"I'll handle it!" Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed onto the robo arm, when suddenly he flopped back onto Chopper.

"Wah! Luffy, what's wrong?" The doctor asked.

"My strength is fading..." Luffy groaned.

"This thing is made out of Seastone!" I exclaimed as I dashed over to Luffy. "We'll have to help." I grabbed onto Luffy's limp arm and started pulling the man in.

"We'll help too." "Right!" Usopp and Sanji said as they climbed down and we all pulled together.

"Luffy, don't let go, just yet." I told him.

"Sure..." He sighed wearily.

"Heave ho!" All three of us cried as we finally pulled the man into the ship, and Luffy let go, his arm retracting back to him.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Chopper asked.

"Yup!" He grinned with his usual attitude.

We got him up into a sitting and brought Chopper his doctor equipment so that he could check the man up. Everybody else came down as well, and Nami now wore a yellow jacket over her bikini, my usual blush being most grateful.

"Well? Is he alive?" Usopp asked whilst staring over the reindeers shoulder.

"His pulse and breathing are faint, but he's just unconscious. His life isn't in danger." He summarised.

"I see." Usopp nodded.

"Are you sure you didn't just pick up another dangerous person?" Nami asked sceptically. "His body is all rough and covered in scars, and then there's this thing attached to his right arm, he isn't an ordinary guy."

"Ellix is right though, it is made from Seastone." Robin said as she lightly touched the arm.

"And that's why you lost your energy when you grabbed it." I told him.

"Oh! I see!" Luffy grinned.

"A powerful weapon made of Seastone..." Nami mumbled.

"Sugoi!" Me, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp marvelled...what? Can't a pirate speak his mind?

"That's not what I meant!" Nami raged.

"Seastone emits the same kind of energy as the sea." Sanji said. "If his weapon is made from the stuff, then it must have been made to take out Devil Fruit users like you lot."

"He might be an enemy, they say you can't let your guard down in the New World." Nami thought aloud.

"Ellix-san, didn't Oren-san teach you about Seastone?" Brook asked.

"Of course." I confirmed. "Most Seastone is transported to the Marines through contracted agreements, though not all of its supplies are Marine controlled. Besides, this guy isn't wearing a Marine coat."

"If your so worried, just throw him overboard." Zoro stated.

"Baka! There's no way we could do that!" Usopp argued.

"I'm against it!" Chopper backed the sniper up.

Zoro grinned mischievously. "He might kill you as soon as he recovers."

Chopper's eyes grew wide in fright, but he shook his head. "Even so, I'm a doctor! I can't abandon him!"

"It's fine!" We all turned to Luffy. "Treat his wounds, Chopper! And IF he turns on us, I'll send him flying! Everyone okay with that?"

"See? Solid logic to me." I nodded.

"Yeah! Arigatou, Luffy!" Chopper thanked him.

"Well, a warrior of the sea can't be afraid." Usopp said.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, and that was that.

"How can you lot always be so optimistic?" Nami sighed. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"C'mon, Nami! It's exciting!" I said, with Luffy nodding in agreement.

"I don't need this kind of excitement!" She argued.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

We moved him up to the Doctors room and put him on the bed so Chopper could treat him. Meanwhile Luffy sat outside, and I leaned on the wall, whilst everyone else either stood or sat around, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, the aura on the Thousand Sunny felt different, a large spike of awareness was aroused within me, as if a great power had just awoken.

"Luffy! Ellix! It sounds like he's awake!" Chopper reported.

Luffy smirked. "Yeah, feels like it."

I noticed Zoro and Sanji poised for battle as me and my captain entered the infirmary, whilst also noticing the rest of our nakama peeking in through the window.

The man was sitting up, and looked as if he had already come to terms with his surroundings, sitting there patiently as Luffy and I joined Chopper, with the rubber man sitting on the revolving chair whilst I sat on a regular chair with my left leg folded over my right leg, arms crossed.

"Are you alright? Don't try to get up if you don't feel ready." Chopper said as the man shook his head. "You were drifting on the sea, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I know." He groaned as Luffy grinned. "I'm grateful for your skilled treatment. You saved my life, Doctor."

Chopper gained a happy smile from the praise. "I'm Chopper!"

"Doctor Chopper, you are a magnificent doctor." The man smiled.

"Praising me like that won't make me happy, you jerk!" I chuckled at Chopper's little dance and, feeling more relaxed, unfolded my arms and leant back on my chair.

"You must be this ships captain." He said to Luffy.

"You can tell?" Luffy grinned.

"I can." He confirmed. "I've seen plenty of young people like you. Gauging their stength is a speciality of mine." He then glanced at me. "Are you this ships first mate?"

"Oh, me?" I pointed at myself before rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "No, no, we don't really have a first mate. I'm the lookout."

The man chuckled. "Lookout? A strange position for someone of your strength."

"Heh, thanks."

"So, what'll you do now, ossan?" Luffy asked. "Do you want a ride to the next island?"

"I have a Vivre Card." He said. "My nakama are following it, and should be here soon."

"That's good." I nodded.

"Ossan, that weapon's really cool!" Luffy admired, pointing at the mechanical arm.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to ask about that!" I realised.

"Where can I buy one?" Chopper asked.

He smirked. "After a lowly pirate cut off my arm, the mad scientists at the Marines put this on me." He lifted it up. "The Battle Smasher. The claw is made from Seastone, Devil Fruit users weakness, so it saps their power, before eliminating them with a single blast of intense firepower."

'Lowly pirate...Marines...' I thought. 'That doesn't bode well for us...'

"Doctor Chopper, I can't recommend this heavy thing." He told our doctor.

"Sugoi!" He praised nonetheless.

"It won't come off without using special equipment, so if you fall into the sea, you're in serious trouble." He explained.

"You in the Navy?" Goddamnit, Luffy!

"No, I got too old, so I quit." There was some good news at least..."I'm doing something else now."

"Nani?" Luffy asked.

"I'm fighting to carry out a self-given mission." He stated.

"Who're are you fighting against?" Luffy pressed.

He, however, smirked and leant back. "This is starting to feel like an interrogation."

"Gomen!" Luffy laughed. "If you were still in the Navy, I'd suppose there'd be trouble between us."

"Luffy!" I gasped.

"Would it be bad if I was a Marine?" He asked.

"Luffy! Luffy!" I hissed at him, but my captain was as oblivious as always.

"Yeah, 'cause we're pirates!"...Well, crap.

The man suddenly grit his teeth and stood up, towering over the three of us. "I see...so your pirates!?"

"You baka!" I yelled at him.

"Nani? I thought it was okay since he's not a Marine!" He argued.

"Just because he's not a Marine doesn't mean-" I was interrupted as he swung the Battle Smasher into us, sending the two of us crashing through the door and our audience nakama backing away.

"Luffy! Ellix!" Chopper gasped as the man emerged out of the new hole in the wall.

Sanji and Zoro rushed in. "Nami-san, get outside!" Sanji said.

"I'm counting on you guys!" She said as she along with Usopp and Brook fled.

"Ow...a Seastone punch really hurts!" Luffy groaned.

"What did you think would happen!?" I snapped as I rubbed my arm.

"Man with the straw hat..." We both looked up at the now dominating figure. "What do you seek to accomplish by being a pirate?"

We stood up as Luffy wiped his grazed chin and smirked confidently. "I will become the Pirate King!"

There was a moment of high tension as the fingers on the Battle Smasher clenched. "Pirate King..." He raised the weapon up. "Did you say Pirate King!?" We jumped out of the way as he smashed the deck floor where we previously stood, then knocked away the table Luffy was standing on with a backhanded swing.

Sanji jumped forward and kicked the Battle Smasher, pushing the man back as Zoro drew a sword and slashed at him twice, but the enemy blocked it then attempted a punch with his normal hand, which the swordsman dodged.

Luffy jumped on the upturned table and charged at him with a battlecry and two powerful punches, but the man kneed Luffy in the chest to knock him away.

"He's strong!" Chopper observed.

"Soru!" I dashed to his left side, the arm without the Battle Smasher, and raised my fist. "Ken!" I punched his arm and Soru speed, but he simply shrugged it off.

"Rokushiki!?" The man thought aloud before knocking away another kick from Sanji, another slice from Zoro, and another punch from Luffy.

"Damnit!" Luffy cursed.

The man turned on me. "How do you know Rokushiki!?"

"Screw you!" I replied before jumping forward. "Shigan-"

"Raaah!" Suddenly he threw his Battle Smasher into me! My whole body hurt as I felt myself fly back.

"Ellix!" Eveybody gasped as I fell through the door and crashed down onto the Deck.

"Ellix!" Nami gasped as she helped me up. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I assured her. "But he's fast! Even with that heavy thing on his arm!"

Suddenly the whole ship lurched! I caught Nami to prevent her from falling as I turned around and gasped. Right next to the Sunny was a massive battleship!

"What is that!?" I yelled before three figures jumped down from it.

The one on the left was a woman with wavy blue hair, the one on the right looked like some kind of weird ninja with big lips.

But the one in the middle...he was a towering muscular figure, as big as the one we were dealing with right now, with dirty emerald green hair, and an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, connected to two tanks on his back.

"I am Vice-Admiral X of the Neo Marines." He said with a muffled voice.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Oh, don't you just hate me right now?**

 **I hope everybody is enjoying this story so far! Because I'm having a ton of fun writing it! What do you think of X as a villain for this story? Do you find him intimidating? Interesting? Curious about his story? Leave your opinion in a review! They are always greatly appreciated, and inspire me to write quicker!**

 **So, until next time, thank you for reading, everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Neo Marines!

"We, the Neo Marines, have your pirate ship surrounded." X continued, with me only just noticing the battalion of black ships around the Thousand Sunny. "Do not resist, you will only die quicker."

"Ow, ow! No pirate would accept a command to surrender!" Franky said.

I clenched my fist. "Get off of Sunny! Soru!" I dashed in front of him. "Shigan!" I stabbed my finger into his stomach, but he didn't even react to it! "Ngh!"

"Rokushiki..." He muttered, as he looked down at me. "How does a pirate like you...know that!?" He suddenly raised his fist, and I jumped back to avoid a powerful punch.

"There's a battle on out here, too!" Usopp stated.

I ran forward and attempted a straight punch, but he blocked it with his right arm, then I attempted a left hook, but he backhanded it away and I had to cross my arms to block a strong punch from him that still sent me stumbling back. 'This guy is strong, too!'

Frank charged at the ninja with a punch, but he jumped out of the way behind him and started dancing weirdly. "Mosa Mosa!" Suddenly, vines grew out of the lawn and ensnared Franky!

"Gah! What the hell is this!?" He struggled, only serving to make the vines grow tighter.

"That's...!" Nami gasped.

"A Devil Fruit!" Robin finished.

"Behold the power of the Mosa Mosa no Mi!" The ninja declared. "The Mosa Mosa Dance controls all plant life!"

As X swung his left arm at me, I jumped away and against the mast. "Soru!" I quickly rebounded and launched myself at him with a diving kick, but again he blocked it and threw me off. "Rankyaku!" As I landed I whipped my leg horizontally, launching a blade of air at him, but he endured it without so much as a scratch! "What is with this guy!?"

"You cannot come close..." He muttered before launching himself at me with a straight punch. I swerved out of the way of the punch and gave a slicing kick to his stomach, but again he endured as he swung at me with his left arm, forcing me to duck. I attempted another heavy punch, which was blocked with the back of his left forearm, and he elbowed me in the face, sending me stumbling back.

"Damnit!" I hissed as I fell back against something. "The mast?" I instantly redirected my attention back at my opponent, who was running at me! "I can't let him damage it! Tekkai!" I crossed my arms over my chest and hardened my body.

"Useless!" X roared. He clenched his right fist tightly as his muscles bulked up, and what looked like a red aura covered his fist. "Full Crush!"

He punched me straight in the gut, and it felt like I'd just been hit with a rocket powered Sea Train as my body caved in. I gasped in pain and fell forward, clutching the area of impact in agony as pure pain pulsed throughout my body, desperately trying to stop myself from throwing up. Meanwhile, X grunted in pain, and I heard bones cracking as his arm fixed back into place.

"A Rokushiki user has no chance against me!" He kicked me across the face, and I was sent flying and banging into the wooden rail, where I lay face down on the lawn.

"Ellix!" Nami gasped, before she blocked a sword slice from the blue haired woman with her Clima-Tact.

"Dos Fleur!" Robin crossed her arms.

"Mosa!" The ninja jumped into the air, making Robin sprout arms on Franky instead, and most of the time speed was useless against Robin! "Mosa mosa! Mosa mosa mosa!" He continued to cheer tauntingly as he dashed in and out of sight, preventing Robin from grabbing him.

"He's too quick! I can't keep track of him!" She said.

"Mosa mosa!" More vines started appearing on Franky, clutching him even tighter!

"Can't breathe!" The cyborg groaned beneath the vine covering his mouth.

"This is bad...everyone's in trouble!" I hissed as I forced my body to work; I grabbed the railing and used it as support in order to stand back up. "Ahhhhh!" I charged forward and threw my whole body into a strong punch, which managed to send X stumbling back despite him blocking it, yet he quickly retaliated by throwing a punch into my chest, making me grit my teeth in pain.

"Not good!" Usopp cried before he along with Chopper and Brook jumped down.

"Stay off the lawn!" Nami warned them, but it was too late as they landed.

"Mosa Mosa!" The ninja danced, making more vines grow.

"No, wait!" Brook gasped.

"What is this!?" Usopp panicked.

"Stop it!" Chopper struggled, but they were all binded by the plant life too.

"Shit!" I cursed as I avoided another punch.

"Gust Sword!" Nami blasted a small tornado at her attacker, who ducked underneath it before creating a ball of violet energy in her hand.

"Modo Modo!" The woman said as she touched Nami with the sphere, making her glow violet as well, before she disappeared!

"NAMI!" I yelled. In the split second I looked away, I was punched in the face, throwing me to the ground. I immediately got back up and stared at the orange jacket lying on the ground, my face hardening into one of hatred as I glared at the woman. "You bitch! What did you do to Nami!?" I roared as I jumped towards her.

At the last second, X appeared in front of her, and swung his left arm into me, making me cough and widening my eyes as I was launched up onto the upper deck.

"Do not touch her." He said.

"Ellix!" Chopper shouted. "Leave my nakama alone! Heavy Point!" He bulked up into his human-ish point and jumped at her.

"Modo Modo!" She again created a violet sphere in between her hands and touched Chopper, making him disappear into his clothes.

"Chopper!" "Chopper-san!" Brook and Usopp called.

I stood up as my eyes glowed red. "Stop it! Aaaaahhhhh!" I launched myself at X, throwing everything I had into a punch, knocking him away (though still doing no damage) as I landed in front of Nami's jacket. "Nami! Nami!" I began to grow distraught with worry. "Please...you can't-"

I stopped as I saw movement within the jacket. "Huh?" Then, Nami's head popped out! Only...she was younger, a lot younger!

"Ellix!" She gasped in a higher pitched voice whilst looking at me.

"Nami!" I gasped in relief. "Your okay!...But why are you-"

"Look out!" She interrupted me as X raised his fist behind me!

"Tekkai!" I crossed my arms and blocked the punch. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Oh no...you! Stop it!" Brook panicked as the woman came closer to him. "Ah! Stay away! No! Don't! Don't!" She touched him, making him glow violet.

"Brook!" Usopp said.

"Enough of this!" Robin declared. "Seis Fleur!" Several arms grew over the womans body and held her in place. "Your a Devil Fruit user too, I see. What did you do to Nami and Chopper?"

I pushed X back and stepped forward to prevent him from going further as little Nami yelled: "Robin! Cancel the Hana Hana no Mi's power!"

"Modo Modo!" She touched one of Robin's sprouted hands, and Robin shuddered as she also seemed to grow slightly younger. The woman held out her hand as a ball of violet energy appeared in her hand. "I'm a reverting human who ate the Modo Modo no Mi. My power reverts whatever it affects to the state it was in 12 years ago. You'd be about 18 years old now, it seems."

"12 years?" I echoed before weaving out of the way of two more punches. "That means, Nami! Your 8! And Chopper-"

"Ah! I'm tiny!" The now 5 year old doctor realised.

"If I touch you two more times, you would revert twice, so 24 years. Or if I touch those other two once more, they would revert another 12 years." The woman said. "And your very existence would be erased."

"Erased!?" We all yelled.

"Modo Modo!" She wielded two more spheres and jumped at Robin!

"Rankyaku!" Leaving myself open, I launched a slicing airwave at her, forcing her to jump away to avoid it as X smashed me in the side with his fist, sending me crashing against the wall.

"Hmph." The woman said as she landed. "If I cannot touch you..." She looked at Nami, who gasped. "Then I shall erase you instead."

"Nami!" I yelled as X towered above me.

"Modo Modo!" She threw her hand at Nami!

"Soru!" I dashed past X and in front of the woman. "Shigan!" I went to stab her with my finger, but she ducked out of the way!

And I felt a hand touch my side.

'Crap!' I thought as I felt a weird uncomfortable sense over my whole body, not painful, just alien. I suddenly felt a deflating sensation, my clothes began feeling too big for me, I was shrinking down, down, until I was nestled in darkness.

"Ellix!" I heard everyone gasp as the sensation faded away. I shook my head and pulled myself upwards, popping out of the neckhole which was now too big for me, and the sweatbands on my wrists and ankles now fell limply off.

"Ellix?" I looked at Nami, realising I was now as tall as her.

"Nami?" Good Oda my voice sounded so high! I then realised it. "I'm 6 years old!"

"Our mercenary turned into a toddler!" Usopp cried.

Suddenly a strong force gripped me by the throat. "No!" Nami gasped as I was lifted into the air by X.

"Look at the state you are in now. Pathetic." He stated.

"Screw you!" I squeaked. "I protected Nami! I don't mind! And I'll still beat your face in!"

"Empty words." He said. "I'll end you now! Rokushiki pirate!" He raised me up, ready to smash me into the deck.

"Stop!" All my nakama yelled.

Everything stopped as a large explosion obliterated the upper deck, and Zoro and Sanji fell onto the lawn, where they were quickly tied up by the Mosa Mosa vines. And in the center of the inferno, was Luffy, helplessly caught in the mans Battle Smasher.

"How can you expect to become the Pirate King when your this weak? Laughable!" He asked as Luffy uselessly struggled in his grip. "Should I just crush you now? What do you say, Pirate King?" Luffy glared at him. "Name yourself."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He snarled in response.

"I see, so your Garp's grandson." He tossed Luffy onto the deck.

X dropped me to the ground, and I gasped for breath as he jumped up next to the man along with the woman and ninja. "Welcome back, Z."

"Z-sensei, I'm glad your safe." Ain added.

"We will sink this pirate ship with concentrated cannon fire from our fleet." Z stated.

"Luffy!" Nami said.

"Are you alright, Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"C'mon, get up, Luffy!" I urged as he sat up with a groan.

"I am Z! The supreme commander of the Neo Marines!" The imposing man declared. "Z will exterminate every pirate in the world! Let's see how long you survive, 'Pirate King'!"

"Let's go!" X commanded as the woman and ninja jumped onto a ship, and he and Z followed together, before the Sunny was viciously assaulted by cannon fire from all sides, the deck lightning up from multiple impacts.

"Damnit!" Luffy growled as he ran to the edge. "Matte! Our fight...our fight isn't over yet!"

"X! Get back here!" I roared, feebly trying to chase after him whilst dragging my too big clothes along with me. "You cowards!" More explosions rocked us from side to side, and I was sent flying from one.

"Sunny!" Franky cried in anguish.

"Shit!" Usopp cursed.

"Chopper! Hurry and get these things off! This is really bad!" Sanji yelled.

"Bastard!" I shouted, trying to crawl over. "Fight me!"

"Ellix, stop it!" I turned towards Nami. "We can't do anything at the minute!"

"Luffy, we have to escape!" Robin agreed.

Luffy fought within himself before running back to us. "Franky! We're getting out of here!" He began tearing the vines off of him. "Damn that bastard!" Another deafening explosion.

"Super!" Franky posed as he was finally free, and he ran to the steering wheel.

"Ahhhh!" Luffy yelled as he knocked away a cannonball.

"Please, Sunny! I believe in you!" Franky shouted over the chaos. "Emergency Withdrawal System! Coup de Burst!"

Me and Nami grabbed onto the railing as a huge blast of air launched us high into the air, and away from the carnage.

 **New chapter! And man, did I enjoy writing this! Even though the Strawhats didn't enjoy it...**

 **Ellix: You bastard author! Look what you've done to me!**

 **You'll get over it.**

 **Ellix: FUCK YOU!**

 **Anyway, thank you to Leonidas1505 for reviewing, reviews do help and make me write faster. And also thank you to XFangHeartX for following and favouriting! The support is greatly appreciated!**

 **So, as always, thank you so much for reading, and I shall see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Attack Aftermath 

After the horrible defeat, we had docked at the nearest island in order to recover. I looked up at the heavily injured Sunny which Franky was repairing...our poor ship...I'll never forgive those bastards!

"Ow! Luffy!" Franky called down. "I'll fix the Sunny up perfectly! It'll take a while, but your going after Z in the meantime, right?"

"Yeah, take care of the Sunny." Luffy said before exhaling heavily through his nose.

I walked over to the ledge where the young Nami and Chopper were, the latter counting out some money in order to buy us some time here. I had to jump and climb up just to get onto the ledge, so humiliating...now that my previous clothes were too big, I was now wearing a red short sleeve shirt with cream trousers, the only thing that would fit me now.

"This is the payment for using the docks." Nami said. "This is for the hotel rooms and-"

"I'm sorry." She stopped as Chopper spoke. "I'm the one who insisted on saving that Z guy."

"Don't apologise." Sanji said. "A pirate doesn't regret following their convictions. It's not your fault, we understand."

"Arigatou." He nodded.

"The Neo Marines..." Usopp mumbled. "Who is Z?" He looked at me.

I shrugged "No clue. I don't know EVERYTHING Marine related. Besides, who says those guys WERE even related to the Marines?"

"He attacked us as soon as he heard we were pirates!" Chopper exclaimed.

Sanji snorted. "That Binz guys powers were really annoying."

I crossed my arms in thought. "X...that power he used overwhelmed my Rokushiki...was it a Devil Fruit? Or something else...?"

"Next time, we'll settle the score with them." Zoro stated, before looking at Sunny. "Besides, we have to avenge the Sunny, who fought so bravely."

"If the Sunny hadn't fought so hard, we'd all be on the bottom of the sea after the Neo-Marines barrage." Nami agreed.

"We have to find the Neo-Marines and pay them back." Robin affirmed.

"Seriously!? I don't wanna go near those dangerous guys!" Usopp protested. "Let's just sit quietly on this island until the Sunny is fixed!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Usopp." I said. "Revenge is what pirates do! Besides, if we don't go after them, we can't change Nami, Chopper and Robin's bodies back to normal!"

"Your one to talk!" Usopp argued. "Your the worst in this situation! Your meant to be one of the strongest in our crew!"

"Hey! I still am!" I protested. "It's just kinda annoying that I'm a kid again."

"I can't do anything in a childs body!" Nami complained. "The voyage through the New World will be tougher then anything we've faced before! In order to lead the Sunny as a navigator, I have to get back to normal. Plus...no offense, Ellix, but becoming younger has drastically weakened you."

"Namiiiiii!" I put on my best pouty face.

"I-I'm not saying you three should just stay like that!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I should really turn back to normal, too." Robin thought aloud.

"Wait...you've been turned into a sexy eighteen year-old." Usopp reasoned with a grin. "You're actually happy about this, aren't you?" Arms suddenly sprouted on his body and grabbed him. "Aaaaaahhhh! I'm sorry!"

Sanji groaned. "Seriously, don't joke around when the ladies are distraught, moron." He took a drag of his cigarette before his one visible eye widened in realisation. "No, wait a second. This means that I'll be able to share those precious days, as Nami-san's body matures into adulthood?" Oh hell no. "I'll be able to see the chrysalis grow into a butterfly! Sugoi!"

I jumped off the ledge, walked over, and uppercutted him in the balls as hard as possible.

"GAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!" He screamed as he collapsed on his side, clutching his manhood and squirming around on the floor. "Y-You...little...sh-shit..."

"Arigatou, Ellix." Nami whispered.

"Your very welcome." I replied normally.

Sanji recovered as he struggled to his feet. "Don't forget that your a kid too, Beanpole! I can flatten you!" I blew a raspberry at him. "Why you-!?"

"Quiet down, creep." Zoro grumbled. "Leave the snotty brat alone."

"Screw you!" Both of us yelled.

"I could beat you even if I was a kid!" Sanji declared.

"Eh!? Well then I'd be able to beat you as a baby!" The two began butting heads again, though Nami broke them up.

"This is no time for petty quarrels!" She said.

"Ummmm..." We all looked at Brook. "Actually, I was made younger as well."

"Eh!?" Everybody gasped.

"Oh yeah, you were touched as well, Brook." I remembered. "But, uh...you've been dead for fifty years, so..."

"You haven't changed that much at all." Usopp flat out said.

"No, I am Dead Bones Brook!" The skeleton declared. "I may have been a corpse for over fifty years, but now the greatest chance in my life occured. I have been made twelve years younger, look! My hair has regained the shine and softness it had in my seventies!"

"As if we could tell!" Sanji yelled as he kicked him. "You dyed your hair, didn't you!? Besides, doesn't that mean your happy to be younger?"

"You don't need to go back to normal, right?" Zoro added.

"I suppose so..." Brook said. "No! That will not do! I want to return to normal! Don't I?"

"How would I know!?" Sanji said.

Nami sighed. "If we want to return to normal, we'll need information on Z and the Neo-Marines. So we'll have to go inland."

"Let's hope they allow pirates..." I mumbled, before I looked over at the Sunny and noticed Franky and Luffy talking to an old man. "Huh? What's going on over there?"

Turned out the old man's name was Mobson, and he invited us back to his home seeing as we were attacked by Z.

"All pirates that drift here say the same thing; that they were attacked by Z." Mobson explained.

"These days, all the customers that Grampa gets at the docks are pirates who have been attacked by Z." His granddaughter said. "We earn a living on this island by fixing ships and renting out the docks to shelter pirate ships that have been damaged by Marines. Grampa used to be a sailor, so even if his customers are pirates, he does everything he can to look after them."

"I just like anyone who risks their life in the New World, to pursue their dream." Mobson grinned. "But its the law of the jungle out there, many who are defeated by Z lose their spirits, and leave the New World. Z is taking the freedom away from those who sail the seas. Even if supporting them is considered a crime, I just can't accept what he's been doing!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Unforgivable..."

"If you really meant it when you said that losing to Z only motivated you to stand up to him again, then I want to give you the ultimate equipment that those pirates left behind!" Mobson offered.

"Ultimate equipment!?" Me and Luffy asked with sparkles in our eyes.

"Sugoi!" Chopper added.

"Hold on!" Nami interrupted us.

"Why, Nami? It's the ULTIMATE we're talking about!" Luffy complained.

"Pleeeeeeeease Nami!" I begged.

"Before thinking about the ultimate whatever, we need to find Z first, right?" She pointed out. "Besides, all our clothes burnt up during Z's attack. So we have to replace those too."

'Shopping...' I shuddered at the thought.

"We can't just stay in these ridiculous cherry blossom party outfits. They'll get in the way if we find Z."

"I can't fit into my party clothes..." I hung my head sadly.

"The information and clothes come first! Defeating Z using this ultimate equipment comes later!"

"Right! Got it." Luffy agreed.

"Nami-chan, you're so small, yet so responsible." Mobson's granddaughter said.

"Ah, excuse me, are there any big cities on this island where we can get clothes or information?" Nami asked.

"There's nothing on this island beside our dock." She said. "Why don't you go to the neighbouring island? It's a popular tourist destination because of the hot springs and volcano. The Sea Train started going there lately too, so their business is really booming!"

"Sea Train? THE Sea Train?" Nami echoed in confusion.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

And that's how we found ourselves at a Sea Train station. First time for everything, right? Me and Nami were balancing on the tracks as we waited for it to come, call it the kid part of my brain coming back now that I was 6 again. It was actually pretty nice to have such a happy sunshine view of things again. Still though, the height thing was a problem.

As the signal came down, we got off the tracks and watched the Sea Train pull into the yard before hopping on. Since I was now sitting on one that wasn't a deathtrap heading towards the gates of hell, I could actually admire the fact that I was riding on something like this, and the view was amazing too!

"Oh right, Luffy. And you listen too, moss-head and skeleton." Sanji spoke up. "Your faces are too recognizable, leave the information gathering to me."

"Because your wanted poster looks like a blind man's portrait of a pedophile?" I asked.

He glared flaming daggers at me. "Screw you, Pipsqueak."

"What did you say!?" I shouted, before Nami hit me over the head. Thankfully it didn't hurt as much now that she was younger.

"You can't do it either, Sanji-kun." She said.

"Ehhhhhh!?" He yelled, horrified at not being able to follow Nami and Robin.

"A hot temper is just as bad as being too well-known." I gave him my best smug look as she said that.

"Since we're going to the hot springs, why not soothe our bodies before the fight?" Zoro suggested.

"Hai! And I shall put together a fashionable ensemble for you. It looks like they have some wonderful brands on this island." Brook suggested.

"Oh cool! I'd love a hot spring right now!" I smiled, before I noticed everyone looking at me. "...What?"

"Ellix...you can't fight like that." Sanji flat out stated. "Just stick to information gathering, okay?"

"You've gotta be kidding!" I yelled. "I'm not just gonna sit on the sidelines while you fight!"

Zoro stood next to me and placed his sword to my side, showing that I wasn't even as tall as it. "In case you haven't noticed, you're a child right now. I doubt you could put up a decent fight."

I jumped up and bit his wrist.

"Ouch! You brat!" He glared.

"I may be a kid right now, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like one!" I shouted. "I have just as much reason to fight as anybody else! Don't think my age can affect that! I'll use all the strength I have, and if I lose, say what you want, but you can't stop me!"

"It's alright, guys." Luffy smiled. "Ellix is right, he has the same reason to fight as us, so we can't hold him back. Besides, we'll turn everybody back to normal, and we'll need all the strength we have to do it!"

Zoro sighed. "Fine, but you better not slow us down, runt."

"I don't plan to." I stated before resuming sticking my head out the window.

We arrived at the dock and stepped out of the train (Well, us shrunken members...ahem...jumped.) along with the other passengers.

"We're here!" Nami announced. "Alright everyone, make sure the Marines don't find you! Dismissed!"

"Look at this place!" I grinned as I took in the sight of the entire town. "I can't wait to explore!"

"Uh-uh-uh, Ellix." Nami seized the neck of my shirt. "You and I are top priority in terms of clothing, c'mon."

"Crud." I mumbled as she dragged me along, with everybody staring at the 8 year old orange haired girl pulling along the dark brown haired 6 year old boy...who was dreading the trip.

 **And here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a little late, folks.**

 **Ellix: Author! Save me!**

 **No.**

 **Ellix: You dick!**

 **Now then, firstly, I'd like to give a congratulations to Vergil Leonidas, whose finally all caught up on this series, great job getting through all of it so far, dude!**

 **Secondly, next chapter Ellix will be wearing some new clothes, most likely Armani brand kids clothes to tie into it, but if you guys have any suggestions for clothing similar to Luffy's, Zoro's, Sanji's and Brook's for this middle section of the story, feel free to say them in a review!**

 **And now, I once more must bid you adieu, wonderful readers. See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Old Frenemy

"This is humiliating..." I muttered, staring down at the baby blue teddy bear shirt I was wearing.

"Ellix, your six now, it's not like there's gonna be any leather or chains for you." Nami said as she browsed the childrens section.

"This is degrading to the children who actually have to wear this stuff." I continued to grumble.

"Oh! Look! Look!" Chopper bounded round the corner, wearing a sombrero that looked too big on him. "This is so cool! I'm gonna get this!"

"Just wait 'till you guys see me!" Usopp called from the changing room. "You'll hardly recognise me!"

"This looks nice..." Robin said as she held up a dress with a leopard skin skirt.

"Everybody else can find good stuff." I observed as I looked along the aisle of fuzzy-wuzzy kiddie clothes. "Come oooooooon!"

"Ellix, catch!" "Huh? Woah!" I turned around just in time to catch some clothes thrown by Nami.

"I managed to find those." She told me as I looked at them, there wasn't any faces, pictures or anything!

"Wow! Thanks, Nami!" I called.

"Ready or not, I'm here!" We all turned as Usopp, dressed as some kind of flamboyant businessman emerged. "Manager Usopp, at your service!"

"Usopp! Is that you!?" Chopper gasped.

"Okay then..." I sweatdropped.

We payed for the clothes (The shopkeeper asked if Usopp was our dad...a very low moment for me) and headed out.

"Now can I go to the spa?" I pleaded.

"Yes, yes." Nami nodded. "We're going to try and gather info."

"Hooray!" I cheered.

"No Soru or Geppo!"

"Awwww..." I whined, having to walk.

I eventually found the spa and went in, throwing my clothes off and wrapping a towel around myself before walking in, easily spotting my captain and Brook, sitting waist deep in a tub, looking entirely exhausted.

"You guys literally never learn." I sighed. "Your Devil Fruit users, so your energy is drained in water."

"Hey, Ellicth..." Luffy groaned.

"Ah...Ellix-san...good to...to...oh..." Brook gave up entirely.

I carefully climbed in, making sure I was sitting on the very edge before going waist deep, allowing my energy to drain away so I could lie back calmly.

"Oh, so the squirt finally made it, huh?" Shit, Zoro.

"Urusai...Marimo..." I mumbled.

"In the water your even more harmless." And now Sanji. Fan-flapping-tastic.

"You too..." I whispered.

The pair of them got in, and I used my remaining strength to shuffle away from them. "What's the matter with you? We're all men here, right?" Sanji said.

"I have...some decency y'know..." I told them.

"Why couldn't your attitude have turned into a kids?" Zoro thought aloud.

"Oh will you just-ah!" Unfortunately I had shuffled too far along, and fallen into the water due to my shrunken stature, my strength completely vanishing.

"Ellix!" Luffy cried. "I'll save you!" He dived in after me, and was now in the same predicament.

"Do not worry! I shalllllllll..." Brook also tried, and surprise surprise, it ended up the same way.

Zoro and Sanji had to drag all three of us out. "Your all bakas." Zoro said as we spat out water.

"I'm sticking to the single baths from now on..." I blubbed.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

We found a hotel to stay at for the time being. Apparently the recon group had gotten jobs to try and dig up some dirt. Never thought I'd see the day when the Strawhat Pirates needed to get jobs. Nothing so far, so it looked like we were sticking around for a while.

Now the thing is, everyone else got their own rooms, but because me and Nami were classified as 'children', we had a little room with seperate beds.

"Ugh...I'm exhausted." Nami graoned as she flopped onto her bed. "I never thought gathering info would be so tiring."

"Look on the bright side, at least you made Berri from it." I said.

She gave a small smile. "Yep, you have a point." She struggled to sit up. "It's just..."

"What is it?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Being a kid again is just so frustrating." She sighed. "Getting talked down to all the time, having to get help just to reach things, going through it all again is just a pain."

"Your telling me." I mumbled.

"And, well, at the moment, I just...don't feel useful." I looked at her. "A kid can't do much to help others, and right now I just feel like I'm holding others back, I can't be a navigator like this, after all."

"Hey, don't think like that. Your always important, Nami, no matter what your...uh...situation is. I mean, you managed to help out a lot today." I told her.

"Thanks, Ellix, but I know it would be a lot better if I was normal again, you got younger saving me, and I couldn't do it on my own like this." She huffed.

I hated to see Nami looking gloomy, it made me feel down as well, that's when I thought of something. "Nami, please don't sue me for this."

"Huh? For wha-"

"Tickle time!" I began tickling her neck and under the armpits where she was most sensitive.

"Hahahahahaha!" She burst out laughing. "E-Ellix!? Hahahaha! What are you DOING!? Hahahaha! Stop-Stop ihihihihihihit! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I finally stopped as she clutched her sides with tears in her eyes. "There, now your not sad anymore! Doririririri!"

Nami took several deep breaths to calm herself before speaking. "You...hah...REALLY didn't need to do that..."

"But it worked, didn't it?" I defended myself.

She smiled. "Fine, fine, baka. Thank you, I guess I still have you."

"You'll always have me." I nodded. "By the way, I think you look kind of cute like that."

"Don't push it." She half-joked, half-threatened as we hugged.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

Several days later, nothing had changed. We were still bathing in the hot springs as the rest of the group gathered info from their job.

"Ah...the water soothes me down to the bones..." Brook sighed. "Although, I suppose I am all bones...they seem to be making a nice soup stock."

"Z..." Luffy punched his own fist. "I was too impressed by that huge weapon on his right arm, I let my guard down."

"Your a Devil Fruit user." Sanji stated. "So if you just charge in blindly without thinking, you'll just end up getting caught by that Seastone arm again, and lose your strength. You should let me or the moss-head swordsman handle Z."

"You stay out of it!" Luffy affirmed. "I want to send him flying myself! This time, I'll avoid that arm of his and hit him with my own attacks!"

I huffed. "Whatever happens, I want to take out X myself."

"X? The one with the oxygen mask?" Zoro guessed.

I nodded. "Yeah, this one is personal."

"I see your as lively as ever." A new, familiar voice spoke. "I've waited for you here so long that I've become dizzy." A man in the bath above us lifted his head up...

And we instantly recognised him as Former Admiral Aokiji of the Marines.

"Ahhhh!" Me and the Monster Trio stumbled back in shock, and fell into the bath below us, resurfacing quickly and grabbing onto the edge of the bath. "Aokiji!"

Unfortunately for me, because of my reduced height, and the fact that these three retards don't wrap their towels around their waists, I got a direct view of Luffy's full moon.

"MY EYES!" I screamed, internally thanking god it wasn't the other side.

"Why are you all so worked up?" Brook asked as I hurriedly grabbed a towel for each of them. "Who might this fellow be?"

"Wash it away...wash away the image..." I breathed as I splashed water in my eyes.

"He's an Admiral! Admiral Aokiji from Marine HQ!" Luffy stated.

"An Admiral!?" Brook shrieked.

"Hey, long time no see." Aokiji causually said.

"Ellix! Zoro! Sanji!" The other two got ready to battle.

"What business does an Admiral have with us!?" Brook questioned him.

"Now, now, don't get so worked up." He waved us off.

"What do you want with us? Don't tell me you're-" Sanji started.

"No, no...there's no reason for me to capture you anymore." Aokiji said.

"He's no longer an Admiral." I said, making everyone look at me. "Do you guys ever read the paper? He resigned after Sakazuki became Fleet Admiral."

"Then...what are you?" Brook asked.

"What am I?" Aokiji said. "I don't feel comfortable with a skeleton questioning my place in the world, but now that I am no longer an Admiral...an ally of justice? No, that's not right..." He looked at us. "What am I?"

"How should we know!?" We shouted.

"So, with things the way they are, I have no desire to fight you." He concluded. "Besides, just think about it. If that was my goal, why would I wait for you in the bath where I can't use my powers?"

"Precisely." I nodded.

He then noticed me. "Oh, Ellix...you look different."

'No shit, Sherlock.' I thought bitterly.

"You were waiting for us?" Sanji continued.

"That's right." He said. "Well, I'd rather not keep boiling myself like this. So let's continue the conversation outside." As he stood up out of the water, we all saw the horrible burn scars around his body, and how he had to create a left leg out of ice, due to his original being missed.

"Sakazuki..." I snarled under my breath.

"Oh? Your looking at this?" He gestured to his injuries. "Well, how to put it...I got into a bit of mischief."

'Kuzan...' I thought. 'What happened to you?'

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

We got out of the baths and drank some free milk together before Luffy looked at Kuzan. "Oi, what happened to your leg?"

"Far too blunt!" I stated.

"Some things shouldn't be asked. Keep that in mind." Kuzan replied.

"Alright, never mind, then." Luffy shrugged. "Why'd you fight Akainu? Your friends, right?"

"Good grief, you really have no tact, do you?" Kuzan smirked. "Again, no comment."

"That's Luffy for you." I said.

"So, what are you doing here?" The captain persisted.

"You never learn, do you?" The former Admiral sighed. "Well, I guess I can answer that." He placed a hand on his ice leg. "The hot springs are curative...is what I'd LIKE to say. But it isn't like I can relax in the bath all day. I'm chasing a certain man. You people fought some rather remarkable people recently, didn't you? Ellix's current condition is proof of that."

"The Neo-Marines..." Zoro said.

"X..." I continued.

"Z..." Luffy finished.

"Z and X...they were strong, weren't they?" He gave off a knowing smile. "Well of course, Z was a Marine Admiral after all, and X his Vice-Admiral."

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

We walked down the path next to the ocean, each of us wearing the clothes Nami had bought for us. I was wearing a black coloured linen jacket with blue diagonal crisscrossing lines, and a turned back colour. Underneath it, shown by the upside-down triangle shaped open section, was a plain white buttoned up short sleeve, with dark denim trousers, and black boots with a strap that curved around the ankle.

"The world is in the Great Age of Pirates." Kuzan spoke as we walked. "Out on that sea, pirates are born and die in search of One Piece. And for each one that dies, another is born." We stopped. "Are pirates born because One Piece waits on the far side of this sea? Or does One Piece only exist because pirates do? What comes first? The dream or the dreamers? As long as pirates pursue their dreams, there will also be people who have to grieve the loss of loved ones. What will one do? Is there even an answer?" We turned to look at him.

"Former Admiral Z forcibly gave his own answer. 'If One Piece vanishes, the pirates will vanish with it.'" He smiled at us. "Don't you think he's jumping to conclusions? I quit the Marines, but I still intend to see where Z's efforts take him. But beyond that, I don't know what to do."

"Stawhat Luffy, Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix." He turned and started walking. "I'm sure you will end up following your beliefs, and end up clashing with Z and X again. Let me see your answers." He waved a hand to us. "Later. Z is on this island."

And just like that, he was gone.

 **Okay! This took me longer to complete then I would have liked it to, but, better late then never, right?...Right?...I'm sorry...**

 **All of you guys say that this has been a really bad adventure for Ellix so far...and I do believe this chapter heavily contributes to that.**

 **Ellix: I hate you, I truly, truly, hate you.**

 **Good for you. Thank you so much for reading everybody, and we'll see you all next chapter!**

 **Ellix: Help me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ellix vs. X!

We had searched for Nami's group throughout town, but we couldn't find them, and the sun was beginning to set.

"What do you think of the clothes I chose?" Brook asked us. "Don't you think they look fantastic on me?"

"Just on you!?" Sanji complained.

"I feel like the ladies will be all over me." The skeleton pondered aloud.

"Shut it, Bones." The cook growled.

"Quiet you two, this isn't a freaking advertisement." I told them, before looking at Luffy, who had his eyes closed in deep thought, most likely about Z. 'I'd better be cautious too...X overpowered me at my proper age...but this time I'll surprise him with my Devil Fruit powers and catch him off guard!'

"Luffy! Luffy!" Sanji roused him. "Usopp's group is here."

We walked over to see them running towards us, with a whole group of Marines behind them.

"Heh, looks like they've got a lot of people following them." Zoro chuckled.

"So things got out of hand after all." Sanji smirked. "Then we might as well-" He was interrupted as Luffy walked past them.

"Oi, Luffy! We have to ask where Z is, remember?" Zoro reminded him. "Leave a few of them conscious."

"Luffy! We're counting on you!" Usopp told him as they ran past.

"Please!" Robin added.

I could feel the pulse of Haki like a giant heartbeat, causing the Marines to collapse, with the Captain falling to his knees.

"This is...Conqueror's Haki." He gasped as Luffy walked over to him.

"Hey, where is Z now?" The rubber man demanded.

The Marine looked away. "He's on the far side of the island." He reluctantly told us. "Our troops were sent to ambush him in the dunes."

"We have our destination, let's go!" I said, with Luffy nodding as we ran off.

xxxFilmxZxxx

As we travelled across the dunes to the other side of the island, there was a large explosion, and we looked to see that the mountain had exploded, with rocks and lava raining down.

"What the hell was that!?" Sanji gasped.

"It looks like Z planned to destroy this island." Zoro mused.

"Then we now have a time limit!" I stated. "We have to hurry!"

"Z! Where are youuuuuuuu!?" Luffy roared as we ran.

We finally made it to the other side of the island, where we spotted Z, X, Ain and Binz along with the Neo Marines. And Luffy being Luffy, charged straight in.

"Gomu Gomu no...Rifle!" Twisting his arm around, he launched the spinning punch at Z, who blocked it with the Battle Smasher.

Z smirked. "Why did you come here, you hoodlum pirates?"

"Who're you callin' hoodlums!?" Sanji said. "Keep spouting delirious crap like that and I'll fillet you, gramps!"

"Ossan!" Luffy called. "Return my nakama to normal!"

"Ain! Binz!" Z commanded.

"Yes, sir!" "Understood!" The two agreed as they rushed forward.

"I'll fight the female swordsman." Zoro said before running off...and shouldn't that be swordswoman or something?

"Damn mosshead, don't sneak ahead!" Sanji grumbled as he also ran forward.

"Alright! There is no need for me to join the fight!" Usopp declared. "Go get 'em, you guys!"

"Pirates just take what they want by force, do they not?" Z questioned. "If you want your nakama restored, then do it the pirate way!"

"Looks like there's no choice." Usopp muttered as he readied his Kabuto.

"Usopp." Luffy stopped him. "I'm going one-on-one against Z!" He then ran forward as well.

"I won't allow anything to inhibit me!" I said. "Soru!" I dashed forward.

Z laughed as X stood next to him. "You ready for this, X!?"

"Do you even need to ask!?" X replied, making them both laugh.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!" I shouted as I smashed into him, but he didn't even flinch as he threw me off of him.

"You again?" He grinned. "You've got to be joking, coming back to face me like that, even after your defeat at your normal peak!"

"Don't mock me! I won't take you lightly this time!" I declared. "Shigan Dangan!" I shot an air bullet at him, but he leaned out of the way, so I rapidly shot two more but he swerved around them and in front of me, clenching his fist. "Geppo!" I jumped out of the way of his swing and ascended into the air above him.

"Rankyaku Gaichou!" I swung my leg as hard and fast as possible, launching a large Rankyaku in the shape of a bird at him.

X straightened his left hand out as if he was going for a chop, when that same red aura covered it. "Full Slice!" He swung his arm at the Rankyaku with the strength and slicing capability of a greatsword, and the two collided in a mighty blast of wind.

"Ngh!" I grunted as I was tossed away in the shockwave wind. "Kamisori!" I straightened myself and zigzagged through the air towards him.

"Full Crush! Raaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He roared as he punched the ground using his other fist, sending out a powerful red shockwave around him.

"Ah!" I instantly Geppoed back away from it, landing feet first in the dunes, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I told you before." X spoke. "A Rokushiki user stands no chance against me."

"Then I'll do this!" I crossed and uncrossed my arms, covering me in a rainbow aura as multicoloured rays of energy sparked around me. "Daydream!"

X gained a look of interest. "So you have another trick as well? That's not an ordinary Devil Fruit."

"Dori Dori no Tension Shot!" I launched my fist at him and he threw up his arm to block it, and as I pumped power through it, his arm was knocked back by the follow-up force.

"Now's my chance!" I told myself as I ran forward. "Dori Dori no Friction Lash!" My leg flattened and zigzagged as I whipped it into...X's other arm which he used to block! I cursed in my head as my leg forcibly straightened out to launch a small stabbing shockwave, which only served to push me away from him.

"Do not fool yourself into thinking you can win with how you are now!" X launched himself towards me, and I jumped back as far as possible as he punched the ground where I was. The erupting dust swept me across the dunes as I straightened myself to land correctly.

"Dori Dori no Fireworks!" The streams of energy shot skywards and split up multiple times before falling down onto X in a multitude of explosions, allowing me to catch my breath, but not for long.

"Nothing you can do comes close..." My eyes widened as he stepped out of the smoke, unharmed. "Any pain you may inflict to me, is artifical to me. There is a pain I experience everyday, that never goes away..."

'What is he talking about?' I thought.

"A pirate like you can never understand, nor match the hurt that tears me apart!" He yelled as he clenched his left fist with a strong red aura around it. "Full Shock!" He threw the punch, and a giant red aura fist flew at me!

"Nani!?" I jumped out of the way just in time as the attack passed me.

X hissed as his knuckles cracked, yet he still ignited a red aura in his right hand. "Full Shock Barrage!" He began punching the air rapidly, launching hundreds of red fists towards me!

"Shit!" I began running across the dunes, explosions trailing in my wake as the fists obliterated wherever I previously stood, being forced to zigzag, slide and jump to avoid the rush of attacks. Quickly seeing an opening, I dashed straight towards X. Both of his hands were out of comission!

"Dori Dori noooooooooooo!" My right arm curved out and gre into a large lightning bolt-shaped curving scythe. "Scythe!"

I slashed as hard as I could, hoping that I had cut him across his torso, but as I opened my eyes, I saw that his chest was covered in a red aura that blocked my attack.

"Full Guard." He said, before he punched me in the stomach.

I coughed up some spittle as I stumbled back into the dunes, the red aura around X fading away, and he gasped in pain as his ribs had to fir themselves back into place.

Suddenly, a wave of fatigue hit me. I clutched my chest and breathed heavily as Daydream instantly vanished. This didn't make any sense, I CAN'T have been this tired already!

"Exhausted already?" I glared up at X. "How disappointing, it seems as though your stamina has been greatly reduced, there's no possible way you can win."

I grit my teeth in anger. "Nnnnnnggghhhh! Damnit! Daydream: Nightmare! Arrrrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" I screamed as a blast of dark aura erupted from me.

My hair and teeth sharpened into spikes as my legs twisted into a ghostly tail and my arms extended whilst my hands became claws. However, things were a bit different...I couldn't create the spikes on my shoulders or the void in my chest, and my spikes and teeth were shorter then normal, as well as the rest of my Nightmare form!

"Akumumumumumu!" Goody goody bloodrops! Funtime! Who am I playing with? That X bastard! I'm gonna cut his guts into an X!

"Just as I thought..." Stop talking to yourself! That's MY job!

"Akumu Akumu no Mace!" Fistie 1 gains spikes, and now I punch! Heyyyyy, his arm got covered in Haki and blocked it! Hacks! I call Haki hacks!

"You'd sacrifice rationality for power?" Fistie 2 punch! And he knocked them both away! "Don't mess with me, boy!" Oh, hello mister fist! How nice of you to meet my fist! And now I'm skidding back! Oh, the sky looks so lovely when rock and lava are raining down, I should build a vacation home here!

"Akumu Akumu no Inferno!" Deeeeeep breath to blast out black flames, spicy!

"Full Slice!" He cut through my flames! No fair! Cheater cheater who's not on fire! Now I'm really pissed!

"Akumu Akumu noooooooooo!" Arms back as far as they can go!

"I'll end this now!" He's got a red aura all over his body! But then again, my purple is sooooo IN right now. "Max Full..."

"CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!" We both screamed.

The attacks collided with a huge blast, the dunes around us blasted away from the impact as I felt myself get thrown back. Normal thoughts returned to me as my Nightmare form was blasted away from the sheer intensity of the clash.

I couldn't hear anything, had to keep my eyes tightly shut, but I could feel the harsh sand battering me as I flew through the air, time seeming to slow down as I tried to comprehend what was happening.

After what seemed like ages, I felt myself smash onto sandy ground, then began tumbling away, rolling through the grit as I endured the sensation until I stopped face down.

And then the pain hit. Every fibre of my being hurt, I had to squeeze my eyes shut to prevent myself from blacking out, just attempting to move sent hurtful signals pulsing throughout my body.

Using all my strength, I slowly lifted my head, my vision blurred as all I could see was smoke, sand, and darkness. I heard what sounded like footsteps, then someone grabbing my shirt and liftiing me up, and my sight could clearly make out the oxygen masked face of X.

"It's funny..." He spoke. "I actually thought about it...and your Rokushiki style reminds me of a man named Oren."

"O...Oren..." My voice was ragged as I spoke, and it caused him to snort.

"I understand now...he is the one who taught you Rokushiki." X continued. "To think he would stoop so low as to teach a pirate such techniques...what a pathetic man."

My senses snapped to attention. "Don't you dare..." I mustered up all my hatred in the glare I shot at him. "Don't you dare insult Oren in front of me!"

"Tch." X said. "Do not worry, pirate. The Grand Reboot will make sure that both you and him can be together...in hell where you belong." I struggled against his grip, thrashing around in a vain attempt to attack him in any way possible. "How useless you are...do not disgrace me with your presence again."

He threw a punch that smashed me in the face, throwing my head back.

My vision shook, and I blacked out.

 **New chapter! And boy did I enjoy writing this one! Always enjoyed writing fight scenes, I hope you guys enjoyed it as well!**

 **By the way, this marks the first time Ellix's Nightmare Form has ever been defeated! Even Akainu couldn't do it, but X beat him without taking any damage! Granted, Ellix was weakened by his child state, but still!**

 **Anyway, thank you so much as always for reading, everybody, and I will see all of you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Zephyr and Xenak 

The fleet of the Neo Marines was deathly quiet as it sailed slowly across the sea. Every member was sitting idly, completely silent. Their mission was nearing completion...yet it felt like a very poignant moment.

Z sat on the deck of the flagship, a bottle in his hand, but as he went to drink from it, he found it was empty, and just let his arm hang limply with a huff.

He looked over and saw X and Ain talking to each other, he didn't want to pry into their business so he diverted his attention to the sea. He had ordered a quick stop at that place before journeying to the last Endpoint...he knew someone was there, waiting for him.

"Hey..." Z looked up at X, who nodded to the floor. "Do you mind?"

"Why would I?" Z replied before X sat next to him. "You both alright?"

"Ain was worried about you, but I understand you've got a lot on your mind." X told him.

Z chuckled. "You two go well together." A wedding ring shone brightly on X's right hand. "So then...what are you thinking about?"

"I'm actually reminiscing." X replied.

"About what? Regrets?" Z asked.

Now it was X's turn to chuckle. "Don't have any. Nah, just thinking about it."

Z allowed himself a small smirk. "It sure has been a long road, hasn't it?"

Flashback

A man wearing a Marine uniform sat behind a desk, flipping through some papers. The room he was in was almost crystal white, with plant pots in every corner and seats at the side, and the Marine logo in blue imprinted on the wall behind him.

He raised a sceptical eyebrow at the boy in front of him. 15, no older then a teenager. He was very skinny and had pale skin, making him very sickly looking, with dirty emerald green hair that he had combed back neatly, and sunken dark brown eyes, whilst he wore a pair of baggy black shorts and a sleeveless white vest.

"Young man, er, Xenak." The official spoke. "You know Marine registration policy I presume? You must have passed all forms of medical qualifications in order to apply. Your health results here are just too poorly to be considered Marine material."

"I understand that." Xenak nodded. "But I promise, if you'll recruit me, I'll work as hard as possible, I'll break every bone in my body, exhaust every organ, do the hardest jobs, the unwanted jobs, anything you ask of me! Please, all I'm asking for is a chance! It's always been my dream to fight for justice in the Marines!"

"I'm sorry, but we're very strict on these policies, we cannot accept you." The official stated.

"Damnit..." Xenak hissed under his breath.

"Is there some kind of problem here?" A voice behind him spoke.

The registrator instantly gasped. "I-Instructor Zephyr!"

Xenak turned around, only to jump back at the sight of the tall muscular man draped in a Marine coat wearing glasses. He looked like he was in his forties.

"N-No sir!" The registrator hurriedly replied. "It's just that this young man here was attempting to register, b-but you see, he's failed some of the health tests here, see?"

Zephyr glanced over the notes with a bored look before turning to Xenak. "What's your name?"

"X-Xenak, sir!" He saluted.

"Why do you want to join the Marines?"

"To fight for justice, sir!"

The instructor smirked. "Well, that's all the evidence I need!" He slapped Xenak on the back, making him stumble forward. "Register him as a rookie under my supervision immediately. I trust there's no problem with that?"

"O-Of course not, Instructor! I'll see to it right away!" He dashed off to make the recruitment official.

Xenak just stared at Zephyr with wide eyes. This man had instantly just recruited him even when all of the odds were against him! His heart swelled with admiration and gratitude, but he just barely refrained himself from getting on his hands and knees and thanking the man, instead offering a small: "Thank you, sir."

"You might not be thanking me for long, kid." Zephyr said. "Whilst your under my tutelage, I'm gonna drive you to the very limit and beyond, understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Xenak saluted.

Zephyr chuckled. "Good. We start immediately!"

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

Xenak panted hard as he vigorously scrubbed the halls, moving as fast and efficiently as possible. He now wore a standard Marine uniform, and was slightly more musvular, but that was it.

Ever since falling under Zephyr's teachings, he had been woken up at 5 a.m every day to carry boulders up a hill, then push them back down again purely for the satisfaction of doing so. He ate and drank as minimally and quickly as possible before doing every single chore possible, then do some more exercising until lights out.

It was more then everything he ever thought of, and he loved every single second of it.

Of course, he was still a rookie, no way he could take any advanced teachings yet. Some of Zephyr's more advanced students like Sakazuki and Momonga would talk about why in the name of hell Sensei would choose to train such a weak kid. But if anything, it only motivated him to work harder!

As he washed his way down the hall, he instantly stopped as he saw someone walk in front of him. About ninety percent of the time it was someone higher rank then him, so he stood up straight and began to recite the speech he had memorized. "I am terribly sorry for getting in your wa-HAY!?"

His breath caught in his throat at what he saw. The person in front of him was a young woman, seeming around his age, with long blue hair and sparkling eyes, wearing a standard Marine uniform.

"It's alright." She replied with an emotionless expression. "I understand your busy."

"Uh...uh..." Xenak began to sweat.

The girl looked at him for a moment. "Wait a second...are you that boy under Sensei's care?...Xenak, right?"

'She know's my name!' He thought, before coughing. "Y-Yes! My-my name IS Xenak...er...hello."

She nodded. "My name is Ain. I'm also a recent recruit of Sensei Zephyr's."

"N...Nice to m-m-meet you!" His tongue felt like it was being tied into knots.

"I suppose I had better not keep you from your job for too long. See you later, Xenak." She waved as she walked off, with the rookies eyes firmly fixed on her until she was gone.

"Ohhhhhh..." He breathed. "...Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Xenak!" He banged his head against the wall.

"Xenak!" He instantly froze at the sound of Zephyr's voice. "You'd better be cleaning!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Xenak called as he redoubled his efforts.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

It was now a few years later. Xenak had been promoted to a Captain, yet insisted he remained under Zephyr's command for further improvements. He looked very different now then when he had first joined, wearing a Captain's coat for one, but now his skin was no longer the sickly white it had been before, having tanned into a normal caucasian. He was much taller now, reaching the same height as Zephyr himself, with stronger muscles and a broader face, a bit of a beard growing too.

He was currently training with Binz, successfully blocking and shrugging off all of the ninja's attacks, as Ain and Zephyr watched from the sidelines, and some others secretly.

"Heh, that stubborn brat's come a long way from the kid I met several years ago." Zephyr smirked at the memory.

"He's definitely improved a lot...I must admit, Sensei, I'm almost envious." Ain admitted.

"Nothing wrong with that." Zephyr grinned. "Besides, I know you still value him as a teammate."

"Y-Yes, very much so." Zephyr took notice of her stammer, but chose to ignore it...for now.

Kuzan watched the training from the shade of a house, sighing heavily. "Man, I can't understand how he can work so hard..."

Eventually, the two sparring partners stopped. "Xenak! Your truly a powerful opponent!" Binz stated. "I shall definitely become stronger, and defeat you!"

"You can try, Binz." Xenak chuckled as he grabbed a towel, wiping his face. "Sensei, my squadron and I are planning to return to Marineford tomorrow."

"Oh? That so?" Zephyr grinned. "Well then, how about we accompany you? I'm getting bored of this place."

"You don't have to do such a thing." Xenak smiled.

"C'mon, I'm serious!" Zephyr laughed. "I know, we'll talk about it later, how about that?"

"Very well, Sensei." Xenak nodded, before he took his leave.

Later that evening, Xenak walked into the towns pub. It was completely empty, save for Zephyr, who sat at the bar, illuminated by a single candle.

"I'm here, Sensai." Xenak announced his presence.

"Ah, there you are, Xenak." Zephyr said, gesturing towards the chair next to him. "Here, take a seat."

"Thank you." He sat down as the Instructor downed a mouthfull of the bottled drink he was holding.

"Ah...Jerez, nothing quite like it." He sighed. "Here, have a glass."

"Sensei, that's your favourite drink, I couldn't." Xenak said.

"Too bad, I insist." He filled up a glass and passed it to the Captain, who accepted it and took a small sip.

"So, about what you said earlier-" Xenak began.

"I'm sticking to it." Zephyr interrupted. "We'll all head back together, easier that way. Besides, I think Ain would like to be around you a bit longer."

Xenak choked on his drink. "S-Sensei! Are you implying something!?"

"I'm not 'implying' anything!" Zephyr laughed as he took another swig. "Kid...I'm gonna be honest for a second here. I like having you around, we all do. When I first met you, you reminded me a bit of myself starting out...but on top of that, you were willing to do everything and anything for justice...I respect you, kid."

"Sensei..." Xenak breathed. "I-I respect you too! Greatly! It's because of you believing in me that I was able to come so far! I...I owe a lot to you."

Zephyr chuckled. "Well then...how about you thank me by having this drink with me?"

"Sensei-"

"Ah." He was interrupted again. "Xenak...tonight, we're not instructors, captains, or any of that crap. We're just two men sharing a drink. Is that so wrong?"

A pause, but then Xenak laughed. "I guess not...Zephyr." And so they both drank.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

Only two years afterwards, Xenak had become a Vice-Admiral, and there were rumours that he was going to be promoted to an Admiral very soon. He had become even more muscular, now on par with Zephyr himself. Speaking of, everybody noticed how the relationship between the two Marines was much more friendly and laid back between them now, as if they were old friends. Which, in a way, they were.

One day, Zephyr's platoon were all sitting together in a restaurant having lunch, joking around together, thankful of this brief moment of calmness in their usually hectic lives. Zephyr and Xenak sat at the same table, having general discussions with the crewmates, whilst Binz chatted to some new guys, whilst Ain sat on her own.

Seeing Ain on her own, Xenak took the opportunity to open a little black box in his pocket, and close it again, breathing out heavily in distress.

"Vice-Sensai Xenak, is something wrong?" One of the recruits asked.

"Don't worry about me." He waved it off. "I'm just taking the time to relax."

"Your a terrible liar." Zephyr laughed. "I know what your thinking. C'mon, go talk to her."

"And its just SO easy for you, isn't it?" Xenak grumbled, downing a drink.

"Your a Vice-Admiral you stubborn brat. Talking shouldn't be a problem." Zephyr held his bottle towards him. "If you don't, your gonna have to pay the bill."

Xenak looked dumbfounded at the threat, and huffed in annoyance. "Okay, fine, you win." He got up out of his chair, making Zephyr grin.

Ain delicately placed a forkful in her mouth as Xenak came over. "Is this seat taken?" He asked jokingly.

"Xenak?" She sounded surprised, yet also slightly pleased. "No, why?"

"I just didn't want you sitting alone." He said as he sat down.

"I honestly don't mind." She replied.

"Someone like you should never sit alone." Xenak reasoned.

A small smile crossed Ain's lips. "That's very kind of you."

Xenak glanced over his shoulder, seeing every crewmember watching them, some silently screaming at him to do something.

"Um...listen, Ain." She stopped eating and directed her full attention at him. "We've known each other...for a long time."

"A really long time." Ain nodded.

"And...well...I always like being around you, whenever possible." He cursed his comrades every foul word imaginable in his head, making a fool of himself. "And...these years, all of us, have been together, have been the best of my life." He slowly got down on one knee. "I want to have many more years like this..."

Ain stared at him with wide eyes. "Xenak...are you...?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. "Ain...will you marry me?" He slowly opened the box, revealing a golden ring inside.

Ain gasped, and held a hand to her mouth, whilst Xenak wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. "I...I..." She smiled, a smile so big and brilliant Xenak had never even seen it before. "Yes, Xenak! I will marry you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, causing the room to erupt into cheer.

"Way to go, you two!"

"Congratulations!"

"FINALLY! Thank god!"

Zephyr just laughed at their reactions as Binz cried tears of joy.

A week later, the both of them were standing at the alter. Zephyr, Sengoku and a blubbering Garp sat at the front, along with Sakazuki, Kuzan and Borsalino. Zephyr himself found it a poignant moment for him...it brought back such bittersweet memories...but no, today, he was going to be happy for them.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The vicar said. "You may kiss the bride." The both of them smiled as they locked lips, causing eveybody to cheer (except Sakazuki) and Garp to start crying a waterfall as they walked down the aisle, many of them patting each other on the back and wishing them well.

Zephyr had a genuine smile on his face the whole time...for once, things were looking really good for everybody.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

Oh, how that didn't last long.

After the massacre of Zephyr's division, he created his Devil Fruit User hunting squadron, and Xenak, who had been offered a position as an Admiral, declined in order to co-lead the group with his wife and comrades.

It was the day after another successful dealing of justice that Zephyr, Xenak and Ain were heading to Sengoku's office to report, when Xenak covered his mouth to cough violently.

"You should get that seen to." Zephyr told him. "It's getting worse by the day."

"It's fine." Xenak replied, before coughing again. "Besides, we're too busy at the moment to-" He began to cough more severely, falling to his knees.

"Xenak!" Ain gasped as she knelt down next to him.

"What's wrong!?" Zephyr asked as Xenak continued to cough, blood beginning to pool out of his mouth. "Ain! Stay with him! I'm going to find a doctor!" He ran off as fast as possible carrying the Battle Smasher.

Later, Xenak was asleep in a hospital bed, hooked up to a life support system and an oxygen mask, whilst Zephyr and Ain waited outside of the room. Eventually, Dr. Fishbonen walked out.

"How is he?" Ain asked.

"Not good." The Marine doctor told her. "But right now, he's stable."

"Tell us what's wrong." Zephyr demanded.

"Ever since Xenak joined the Marines, he has had a slow-working lung infection, which is why he failed the health tests." He told them. "Recently though, it has become more severe, it is destroying his lungs at a molecular level."

"You have to do something!" Zephyr shouted. "Xenak cannot die!"

"I've already brought in a team of specialists. They will do everything in their power to help him." Dr. Fishbonen told them.

"Xenak..." Ain whispered, looking at the unconscious man.

"He'll live, Ain." Zephyr stated. "He wouldn't let himself die like this."

Xenak was treated for several days, during which many Marines came to visit him, but the ones who did not leave were Zephyr and Ain. They did not eat, sleep, or drink, just waited for him to recover.

After a week, a Marine scientist emerged from the room. "You may both come in, now."

The both of them rose to their feet and walked in. Xenak was sat up in the bed, an oxygen mask over his mouth that connected to two heavy tanks on his back via two tubes.

"Xenak!" Ain cried as she ran over and hugged the man across his neck.

"Ain..." His voice was slightly muffled and metallic, but otherwise unchanged. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"We created a special type of gas that neutralizes the disease." One of the scientists explained. "Xenak has to breathe it in constantly in order to prevent the disease from worsening. You are allowed to take it off when eating or drinking, but other then that, you must keep it on at all times."

"I understand." Xenak nodded, holding Ain in his arms. "Thank you." He looked up at Zephyr. "Were you worried about me?"

Zephyr snorted. "Yeah...but I'm just glad your back."

Xenak smiled behind his mask. "Me too."

And so the two friends shook hands.

 _Flashback End_

Z and X leaned back in sync.

"And now here we are, so close to the end." X said. "All of those precious years fitting into one idle conversation. I actually kinda like it that way."

"Better then drabbling on." Z agreed as a wind blew past the two of them. "...I'm glad you were with me through it."

"I was honoured." X smiled behind his mask.

And soon, the ship docked at an island, and the both of them walked forward, following a song sung by a familiar voice.

 **Wow! Okay! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long! I don't know where I went off to!**

 **That aside, I decided to make this chapter a little longer as an apology, so I hope you enjoyed learning more about Xenak!**

 **By the way, I have recently started writing a RWBY story if your interested in that. If you don't know what RWBY is then I'd seriously suggest checking it out, its really awesome!**

 **One more thing, I am writing a special Christmas story for ALL of my readers, and posting it on Christmas day, so keep an eye out for it!**

 **Now then, I won't delay this chapter's release any longer! So, thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated, and I shall see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Fate of the New World! 

Rain fell heavily across the island as the dark clouds hung in the sky, filling the heavy air with a sense of misery.

I had awoken to this bleak setting, to find myself covered in bandages, my head squashed into a makeshift frame, and everything hurting, apparently my nose got broken as well...overall, everything was pretty sucky.

Right now, I was sitting on a wall as I let the rain wash away the numbing feeling. My captain, in the exact same condition, sat next to me.

But, really...what else were we supposed to do. We lost. Humiliated. Stripped of our pride, just like all those pirates who came before us. They had left, leaving the ruins of Secon Island, the destruction of an entire island filled with homes and families, in their wake.

And then there's me. What the hell did I think I could accomplish? I'm fucking six years old! Did I really think I could defeat X like this? Did I really think my declarations of not losing, with this condition of mine not holding me back, could change the outcome?...Most likely, even if I was normal, I still would have lost to them.

It was all just so frustrating, and saddening, and annoying and angering!...What was I supposed to be feeling about this? Being sad does jackshit, but so does being mad, and being frustrated or annoyed just gets on my nerves!

...I was lost in my own thoughts and emotions.

I heard the sound of faint footsteps despite the rain, which stopped a few feet away from us. A pause, then, ever so faintly, they continued to walk again, until I realised they were right behind me.

"...Ellix." It was Nami. And it was kinda obvious she didn't know what to say. She must have come here to comfort me, but then realised the situation both me and Luffy were in right now...that's pretty awkward.

Nevertheless, she sat on the wall next to me, and held her umbrella so that it covered the both of us. "...I..." She bit her lip, racking her mind for something to say, anything that could try and reach out to me in this complex of a pit I'd been thrown into.

So, I started. "Nami." She looked at me. "We've been defeated, we've had our pride and honour as pirates ripped away from us, and now we're lost, unsure where to go or what to do next." Luffy grit his teeth harder, but I could easily tell that he thought the same thing.

"And me, Nami...I've lost my strength, my pride, my resolve, even as much as my capability to the crew...what is left of me that you all would consider a viable crewmate?" The words just fell dejectedly out of my mouth, pushed by the mess of emotions that was trying and failing to make any sense of itself.

There was a long pause, the rain continuing to fall, until I felt arms wrap around me in a soft embrace. "...I'll tell you what." Nami said. "You are a kind, considerate person, who always looks out for everybody in the crew, no matter how small their problems, you fight with everything you have no matter what just to protect us..."

Her grip around me tightened. "You make sure that everybody keeps up with their hygiene...you stop those morons when they're messing around...you stay up through the night so that you can keep on lookout duty..."

Her voice began to break. "Y-You give up half your food so that I can have seconds...you help take care of my tangerines...you carry me to bed when I fall asleep drawing maps...you use your Devil Fruit powers to make sure I have nice dreams...and...and..."

She held her head against my chest, and I realised that she was crying. "And your the person that I love!...So don't you DARE...EVER say that your not useful, or important, to anyone, got it!?"

I looked at Nami in shock as she softly cried...and I felt myself give a soft smile as I returned the hug. "Thank you, Nami..." We sat there together, hugging for I don't know how long.

"How long will you stay here?" I almost jumped at the voice, before realising it was Kizaru.

"Ah! Aokiji!" Nami shrieked, dropping the umbrella, which I quickly caught before more screams erupted from our crewmates, who had apparently come to see us.

"You!" Usopp cried.

"What is Aokiji doing here!?" Chopper panicked, with Robin clearly looking distraught.

"It's alright." Luffy spoke, making all of us look at him. At least he didn't look so agitated anymore. "We met him when we were at the hot springs."

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

"Z is a former Marine Admiral?" Nami gasped at the revelation.

"And X a former Vice-Admiral?" Sanji added.

"They stole the Dyna Stones from the Marines." Kizaru explained.

"Dyna Stones!" Robin gasped.

"What are those?" Brook questioned, holding his umbrella for Luffy.

"They are special stones which are said to possess almost as much power as the Ancient Weapons." Robin told him. "If one gets loose and comes into contact with oxygen, it will cause a massive explosion. Because of this enormous power, it's use in civilian areas is strictly forbidden."

"It's supposed to be forbidden, period." I muttered, grim thoughts of Marines using them plagueing my mind.

"The Marines have protected them, but now Z has stolen them?" Robin questioned.

"He wants to use them to destroy the three Endpoints of the New World." Kizaru stated casually.

"Stop right there! What are these Endpoints?" Usopp interrupted.

"There are three magma concentrations spread over the New World. They are called Endpoints." Nami described them. "When I heard it from a Marine, I couldn't believe it. Do they really exist?"

"Honestly..." Kizaru sighed. "I can't believe how that 'booby' lady turned into this 'flat' little girl."

"NANI!?" Usopp held me back as I clawed at the air viciously. "Say that again, bastard! I'll tear your fucking head off!"

"Are you listening to me!?" Nami added. "Do the Endpoints really exist?"

"...They do." Kizaru confirmed. "First, second...even when they hear about those two islands, the pirates will be laughing, thinking it's just nonsense. Many know the legend of the Endpoints, but hardly anyone believes it."

"But the World Government investigated the legend and declared it false!" Robin exclaimed.

"That's because the investigation results were different from what was announced." Kizaru said. "The World Government used every possible means necessary to convince the world it was a lie. Don't you think it would be terrible if pirates could use that information? Only the Government and the Marine superiors, Admirals and Fleet Admiral, know about it. But no-one ever thought a former Admiral would use that information."

"That's true." Sanji agreed. "If it was false, the Marines wouldn't act so desperately on it. We got involved with a very dangerous man..."

"Z already destroyed two End Points with the Dyna Stones." Kizaru went on. "If he destroys the last one...there will be a chain reaction that connects all three End Points."

"Reaction?" Zoro echoed.

"There will be a major catastrophic eruption, which will burn the entire New World sea." He said. "Every single pirate in the New World will be burned to death."

"What!? If that happens, all of the innocent people in the New World will die as well!" I shouted. "Is Z really willing to kill them all shamelessly just for revenge against pirates!?"

"Don't you think your considering yourselves too much?" Kizaru countered. "How much fear, how many victims, do you think pirates have caused and killed in the New World? Or do you not know?" I grit my teeth. "Z hates all of that...he hates it so much that he doesn't care if he dies along with it."

"It doesn't matter!" Luffy shouted, jumping to his feet. "I'm going to get my hat back! I'm going to settle things with him!"

"Are you crazy, Luffy? The New World will be destroyed!" Usopp emphasised.

"I promised Shanks." Luffy replied simply. "That I would become a great pirate and return that hat to him. If I let that guy take my hat, I won't be able to become the Pirate King!"

"But, you know...the New World will be..." Usopp vainly tried again.

"That won't work with the stubbornness of our captain." Sanji interrupted him, before heading off.

"Nami, which way?" Zoro asked

"Ah, yes, let's see..." She said before leading the way.

"I've already offered my life to Luffy-san, so I'll follow him." Brook said.

"Then let's go." Luffy said as they also walked off.

"Are we really going to do this?" Usopp asked, dumbfounded. "Isn't the fate of the New World too much for us?"

"You two want to stay?" Brook asked him and Chopper.

"What are you saying, you baka? When did I say that?" Usopp cried. "Of course I'm going! I'm a brave warrior of the sea! Isn't that right, Chopper?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Chopper agreed. "War with the damn man!" And the two of them charged off with battle cries.

Me and Robin just watched them go, and she smiled as the sun finally appeared, pulling her umbrella down and smiling at Kizaru, before walking away.

So, that just left me and him.

"You certainly are an interesting crew." Kizaru stated.

I smirked. "I'd prefer the terms weird or insane...but I guess interesting works too."

Kizaru gave a light chuckle. "If you'd believe me...I'd say you reminded me of Z a little the first time we met, from what Oren would tell me through our little talks."

"I guess I'd be a Nega Z then." I laughed, before turning serious. "Kizaru...do you know about X?"

"What don't I know?" He responded.

"His abilities...they seem to counter my Rokushiki. What is it, exactly?" I asked.

Kizaru looked a little surprised, but spoke nonetheless. "I believe he started developing it shortly after he learned about Rokushiki...perhaps even after meeting Oren."

"It is called Ishikioi, or Power Will. Through intensive training, X mastered control over the dexterity of his muscles, being able to control them through force of will, and then unleashing it with enough force and concentration. It is both an offense and defense against Rokushiki...but I suspect you still intend to fight him with those techniques."

"I dishonoured Oren's efforts by losing to X." I told him. "I have to regain my honour for the both of us, so I will fight!" I jumped off of the wall, and went to follow my crew.

"On second thought..." Kizaru interrupted me. "You remind me more of X. Are you sure you don't want to know more?"

"I already know what I need to." I said, before I continued walking.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

"Franky, how much longer?" Robin asked as I joined everybody else.

"Ow! It's ready! The repair is finished! We can head off any time!" The cyborg announced. "Super!" We all laughed at the good news.

"Guys, arigatou!" Luffy thanked us.

"Huh? What are you saying?" We all sighed, making us laugh again.

"It seems you've decided." Kizaru spoke. "The island where the last End Point, and where Z is, it's this way." He placed an Eternal Pose with the name 'Piriodo' on the table.

"An Eternal Pose? Why are you giving this to us?" Nami asked.

"What do you mean, why? Without it, you can't go to the island where Z is." He reasoned.

"Well, that's true, but..." Nami began.

"The Marines are moving, they're also headed to the last island." He further informed us.

"The Marines too!?" Nami gasped.

"As two End Points have been destroyed, the Marines are taking the matter seriously now." Kizaru said. "If you lose, you'll be destroyed along with the New World. Even if you win, you'll be surrounded by the Marines and also destroyed." He shrugged. "Anyway, I want to see it 'till the end." He then walked off again.

"Our initial objective was returning Ellix, Nami, and the others to normal." Franky said. "And now it's turned into a battle with the future of the New World at stake. Guys...do you remember the powerful weapons?"

...Hell...YES!

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

Soon we were all in a little room filled to the brim with clothing and weapons saved by Mobston, it was like a goldmine of equipment!

"They brought the ships Z sunk to these docks." Franky detailed. "The old with pity to throw away and the new who tossed their dreams aside...he saved it all. So, it's great isn't it?"

I held up a large broadsword with a huge blade, unsheathing it, I examined the blade, which had shap spikes on its edge, like shark's teeth. I am taking this.

"Let's bring along the feelings of the pirates defeated by Z, and attack him with everything!" Franky announced.

"Yeah!" We all cheered.

"I'm counting on you!" Mobston grinned. "Defeat Z, who's trying to take the dreams of sailors away!" And so, we geared up for battle.

I put on some basic clothes for an initial wear before putting on some fancy stuff. I threw on a dark yellow jacket with unfastened straps whipping out to the side, that had heavy red fur lining around the neck, wrists, and bottom, buttoned up with little black skull faces, whilst I also wore a black belt with a silver buckle, along with black trousers with large gold buttoned pockets, and black slip-on shoes.

For extra weaponry, I had strapped the giant sword vertically to my black, its black sheath with crimson red edges containing the toothed blade inside. Strapped to my belt on the left side was an emerald green rum bottle with a cork in it, as something to help me later. Whilst on my right side was a bronze, gold handled pistol just hidden under the red fur.

Now that we were prepared, we boarded the Sunny, ready for the battle ahead of us.

"Guys!" I stopped and looked behind me to see Mobston's son, Gari, standing there. "When I grow up, I wanna be a hero! Which one should I be; a Marine Admiral or a Pirate?" Wow...that was actually pretty relatable for me.

"Pirates aren't heroes." Luffy stated bluntly.

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"They're the same to you?" Sanji chuckled.

"Yes! You guys are cool!" He told us.

"Gari! The best is to do what you want!" Luffy smiled, before laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's how I decided." I then followed my captain onto the Sunny.

It was time.

 **...WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?**

 **WHY DID IT TAKE ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!? GODDAMN MYSELF!**

 **First there was problems with Fanfiction, then I was busy, then I got sidetracked then...urgh! It's so FRUSTRATING!**

 **...Okay, so to those of you still here...yes, this took a VERY. LONG. INEXCUSABLE. Amount of time. And for that, I deeply apologise.**

 **But hey! At least this chapter I revealed Ellix's outfit for the final battle, right?...Right?**

 **Alright, I admit it. I've been working on a new anime story that I wanted to lift off the ground, so I've been focusing on that for a bit. It's called RWBY: Shadows, based off of the anime RWBY. If you haven't watched it I highly recommend it, it's not your traditional anime and it is incredibly good at the moment.**

 **Also, whilst I'm shamelessly advertising, please check out the following One Piece stories from the authors FourthWallBreaker, Vergil Leonidas, and XFangHeartX. They're One Piece stories are all incredible and are a pleasure to read. Plus, they don't have horribly slow update schedules like me.**

 **Now, thank you all so much for reading (those of you who are still here) and I shall see you in the next chapter, predictably a month from now!**

 **...I suck.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Final Stand 

The seas churned roughly as the Thousand Sunny forged ahead through the waves, surrounded by Neo Marine ships that continued to fire at us, whilst the crewmembers in the lower deck retaliated with their own cannon fire.

"We need to maintain our course, no matter what!" Nami navigated.

"Prepare the Gao Cannon!" Luffy commanded, drawing his sword.

The lion figurehead's mmouth opened up, revealing the cannon hidden inside as Usopp took aim from within.

"Cannonball fire, starboard!" I called down from the crows nest, making Zoro change direction and slash through all of them.

"Gao Cannon, FIRE!" Luffy roared, causing a giant blast of energy to explode out of our ship, obliterating the enemy ships in front of us and allowing unapposed passage forward.

I looked up as the clouds began to darken, and the seas churned more violently. "Yohohoho! It seems as if we're getting close!" Brook commented next to me.

"We're closing in on the stage for our battle. Time to give it our all!" I declared, peering forward. Soon, a dark island emerged before us, filled with mangled black rocks and lava constantly churning from the top. "There! Our destination is straight ahead!"

We crashed onto the shore of the island, and each of us jumped down onto the cragged ground. "We're all gonna search for Z!" Luffy raised his sword. "Clear a path!" We roared as we all charged forward towards an army of Neo Marines, as Franky bombarded them with artillery fire.

"You guys go ahead! I'll cover you!" He called to us as we all ran on ahead.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Reaching behind me, I grabbed and drew my sword with both hands. I as hard as I could blindly, managing to counter and knock back one coming at me from the side, then giving a backhanded swing to knock away another. As three sword wielders closed in on me, I jumped through their legs and slashed them across the back, one of the advantages of being young.

I was almost too late to detect a bazooka wielder behind me fire a shot, and I only had time to hold up my sword in defence to shield myself from the blast. Staggering back from the force, I dropped my sword and grabbed the pistol at my side, firing three successive shots at him. The first two missed, but the third nicked him in the shoulder and made him fall, crushed under his own cannon.

I fired at the huge mob of Neo Marines slowly surrounding me until I could only hear a dull click. "Welp, I suck at that." I muttered, tossing it aside. "Screw it! Haaaaaaa!" I jumped into the fray.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

Meanwhile, in the crater, Z sat drinking his bottle, the sounds of explosions echoing in the distance.

He heard the sounds of footsteps as X began to walk away. "You heading off?" He asked.

"Ain and Binz are fighting. I can't just sit around here." X told him. "As long as the plan succeeds, all other victories are worthless." He continued walking.

"...If we don't make it out of this..." Z spoke. "...See you in the next life, Xenack."

X waved over his shoulder. "Save me a drink then, Zephyr." And so the two friends seperated.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

"Hah...hah..." I panted heavily as I sat amongst the area of defeated Neo Marines. "I'm completely exhausted...hah...I don't know if I can even move...hah...time to break out the bottle."

I reached to my side and grabbed the jade bottle, uncorking it and took a quick sniff before recoiling my head in disgust. Apparently this was some kind of special remedy that relieved fatigue, but I was sceptical as to whether Mobston knew this stuff's 'best until' date.

"Eurgh...here goes..." Pinching my nose, I tilted my head back and chugged the whole bottle, immediately regretting it as the taste of dung and mould hit the back of my throat. I gagged, I wheezed, I retched, it took all of my willpower not to throw up. "Oh, that was AWFUL! Hackth!"

Nevertheless, I tried standing up, only to find that my fatigue had mysteriously disappeared! "Wow! It really did work!"

I threw off my coat, revealing the upper body clothes I had underneath; a short sleeve black shirt with a red demonic skull face with crossed swords behind it on the back and the front, over a dark red button up with the sleeves buttoned up at my wrist and the collar folded around the neck.

Hearing some noise, I turned to see another wave of Neo Marines charging towards me, weapons raised. "Here we go again...Soru!" I charged towards them at breakneck speed. "Tekkai Sai!" I hardened my body and smashed into them, sending them tumbling like a bunch of bowling pins.

"Geppo!" I quickly ascended to avoid several swords. "Rankyaku Ran!" I waved my legs around wildly, unleashing a storm of wind slices raining down upon the helpless Neo Marines. "Shigan!" I fell back down and stabbed another with my finger, and as another came up behind me I jumped and kicked him in the face.

"Fire!" Several gunners shot rounds at me.

"Kami-E." Using my technique and Observation Haki, dodging the bullets were effortless before my eyes glowed red. "Conqueror's Nightmare!" I unleashed a pulse of dark aura, that caused the remaining Marines around me to collapse from horror. "Enough messing around, I need to find X!"

Looking forward, I noticed a large crack in the earth, as if the island itself had a large scar. I walked over and peered down into it, seeing ground not too far down. "...If I were a betting man...why not?" I jumped down and landed safely, before looking around.

I was in some kind of cavern, with rocks spiking out from the ground and ceiling, twisted into obscur shapes. It was lit somewhat by the cracks in the roof, allowing the scarce light of the pitch black sky in, but it was mostly illuminated by the lava flowing down the sides from cracks in the wall, giving the whole place a disturbing red glow. It was as if I'd jumped into a disturbingly calm hell.

I took a few cautious steps forward, before stopping. "...Have you been waiting for me?"

"...Not for you, specifically." X stood up from the rock he was sitting on and walked in front of me, the lavas light making him red. "You pirates are stubborn as well as horrid...so, you think you can stop the purge of every pirate in the New World?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not here for that. I'm here to regain my lost pride, by defeating you!"

"A pirate talking of pride? Don't make me laugh." He said. "You still wish to fight me again, despite the previous two outcomes, and the fact you are still in that ridiculous form?"

"I do!" I stated strongly. "No matter what, I will not back down from you!"

"Hmph...fine then." He threw off his coat, leaving him bare chested. "Let's see how long you can survive before the New World ends! Pirate!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" We charged forward and our fists clashed. I backstepped to avoid being overpowered before I jumped and kicked him in the arm, but he just shrugged it off. "Soru!" I began dashing around him at rapid speed, making him look wildly around him to try and find me, but I appeared directly in front of him.

"Shigan!" Before he could react, I stabbed my finger into his stomach, not even breaking the skin. "Oren!" I launched multiple successive stabs with one finger, yet he held his ground. "Akai Hatsu!" Using both forefingers I threw a storm of stabbing bullet-like pokes at him, making him step back to avoid taking any more.

"Full Crush!" His fist ignited with red aura as he threw a punch at me, but I leaned away quickly, the punch only just grazing me, before he swung at me with a left hook.

"Tekkai!" I held up my arms and hardened my body as the punch connected, threatening to topple me, but with my iron defense I managed to repel it.

"Shigan Five!" I held all fingers plus thumb on my right hand out before stabbing them into X's chest. Again, he refused to be deterred.

"I told you, the pain you inflict means nothing to me!" X declared. "Full Slice!" He swung his arm at me!

"Tekkai!" I crossed my arms in front of me and hardened my body as it hit me, breaking through my defense and sending me stumbling back. "Ack! X!" I ran forward and threw a punch, which he blocked with his forearm, then swung at him from the side, but he sweeped his arm and backhanded my punch away, making me stumble again, now panting heavily as fatigue returned at the literal worst possible time.

"Exhausted, again? You never learn, do you? Your so called 'pride' is useless to you if you continue to fight like that." X spoke.

"Shut up!" I hissed through clenched teeth, still breathing heavily.

Suddenly, my body felt strange, weird. "Huh?" I looked down at my hands to see that my body was glowing pink. "What the-ah!"

I gasped as I felt myself have a short growth spurt, then I slowly grew taller whilst my limbs grew longer, and the slight muscles I had lost returned. My shirts became tighter and tighter on my growing figure, until they burst apart, leaving me bare chested, whilst my previously baggy black trousers had become a pair of form fitting shorts.

"Hey...heh! I'm back to my original age!" I realised, clenching my fist, the tiredness I felt previously instantly gone.

"Ain!" X breathed in both realisation and shock. "You damn pirates...I won't forgive you!"

I glared at him. "X! I'm coming at you with my full power now!" I clenched my fist tightly, activating Daydream, which illuminated the lava red cavern. "Let's go!" I jumped towards him as my fist formed into a giant hammerhead. "Dori Dori noooooooo..."

"Full Crush!"

"Hammer!"

Our attacks clashed, sending a shockwave across the cavern before I was thrown back. "Dori Dori no..." I launched a fist into his stomach and pumped strength through it, making him cough from the impact. "Twin Tension Shot!" I shot my other fist into his face, throwing his head to the side.

Not wasting a single second, I retracted my arms and formed my hand into a multicoloured drill with small spikes on it. "Dori Dori no!" I ran at him and pulled my fist back. "Drill!"

"Full Guard!" A red aura overcame his torso, which I stabbed my drill into and unleashed a spinning strike into it, compressing it further and further until I bounced the energy back into him, making the red aura disperse quickly.

I refused to give him a second of recovery, as Daydream faded away. "Soru Ken!" I pulled back my fist and smashed it into his stomach at high speed, making his eyes widen as the impact made him stumble back.

"Hah...Haaaaaarrrrrrrrgggghhhhh!" X roared as he exploded with red aura. On instict, I stood with my legs apart and held both arms forward, clenched into fists.

"Rokuogan!"

"Max Full Crush!"

The impact was a devastating clash of superpowers which unleashed a tremendous shockwave around the cavern. Rocks shattered at the force, lava exploded out of the walls like a hidden geyser, I fely flames burn at my body as I was held in intense combat against this man.

Then, in the matter of a second, it was over. The two of us stood there, smoke drifting heavily off of our bodies, covered in wounds, panting as we faced each other, the lava around us burning the ground.

"You fight so hard, pirate..." X said. "Why do you insist on getting in our way?"

"To be honest, I'm just following my captain." I grinned. "He's the man who will become Pirate King!"

X just stood there for a moment, before laughing. "Pirate King...what an overambitious title." He stood at his full height.

"Let me tell you something pirate, do you know the number of obstacles that stand in your way for you and your crew to reach that goal? Countless! Things you may not even be able to imagine or predict!" He gazed at his own hand with a sad look. "The reason, I feel no pain from your external attacks...is because my internal pain is so agonizing, it overpowers everything else." Interested, I continued to listen.

"I have it all, pirate. A great friend, a person to love, a cause to strive for, a will to live. But...I am also infected with a deadly disease, which my oxygen mask counters. It only slows the process, not eliminates it. Which means that I could die at any second, leaving everything I care about devastated and heartbroken. Do you know that feeling, pirate!? That one day, without warning, you will drop dead!?" I remained silent.

"The path towards your dreams are filled with countless danger! Powerful opponents! Dangerous storms! And even then, there are things you cannot prevent! Fatal diseases! Chain events! Tell me now, pirate! Can you walk this path towards your dreams if you know that any second you could die to any one of these events!?"

I stood up straight and fixed him with a look of determination. Then, I spoke:

"If I die in battle, that's my own damn fault. If I die from disease, that's really shitty luck. But I will NOT allow those things to control me! Yes! I have too many people I care about to die! So I'm gonna struggle to the very end to make sure that doesn't happen, and keep moving forward! I will not allow a stupid thing like a fear of death hold me back!"

X stared at me with wide eyes, a silence descending over us, before he closed his eyes. "...Pirate. I never caught your name."

I jabbed a thumb at myself. "My name is Wodos T. Ellix! And I am the man who will become the worlds strongest Rokushiki master!"

X gave me a happy look. "Rokushiki master, eh? Damn, you pirates have ridiculous dreams."

Just then, he reached up and took his oxygen mask off, revealing a hearty grin. "In that case, I'll make you a promise, Wodos T. Ellix!" He crushed it in his grip, causing the tanks on his back to fall off with a mighty crash. "I won't let fear of my own death hold me back from fighting you! I am going to enjoy this battle to the fullest, even if it is to my last breath!" I couldn't help but grin as he hardened both his arms with Haki. "Come on, then!"

I hardened both of my own arms with Haki. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!" I screamed, as we charged at each other.

This was the final stand.

 **Yes! Finally! My normal update schedule!**

 **I was looking forward to writing this chapter for so long! And boy, did I enjoy writing it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much! And, yes! Next chapter is going to be the conclusion to this epic story! The final stand between the Neo Marines and the Strawhat Pirates!**

 **Now then, I'd better get ready for this last chapter. Thank you guys, as always, for reading, and I shall see you in the final chapter of One Piece OC Film: Z!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: My Name!

Our fists clashed in a burst of powerful Haki. I swung a left hook at him but he blocked it with his harm and threw a punch forward, but I leaned out of the way and swung a fist into his chest. He threw his whole arm at me and I had to duck to dodge it before I used all my body weight into shooting a punch right into his stomach.

I was taken by surprised as he uppercutted me in the gut, then followed up by punching me across the face. I stumbled back from the force of the blow, but quickly regained my balance, spitting out a glob of blood and sloppily wiping my chin before I charged in again with a battle cry.

I threw a reckless punch which he blocked with crossed arms, but I followed up with another, then another, attempting to pressurise him with an onslaught of punches. When he saw an opening, he threw a punch, and I just barely dodged, his fist painfully grazing my left cheek.

Taking advantage, I smashed my fist into his stomach, making him cough from the force before I crashed my fist into the side of his face, making him grit his teeth hard as his head was thrown to one side. I went for a third hit to the ribs, but he forcefully knocked my punch away with his arm then tried to hit me again, only managing to sweep through my air as I swung a punch into his rib, feeling a rib bone craxk from the force.

I was too careless however, as X punched me right in the face. Pain flared from the impact and I cried out as I gained a black eye and a wound covering my face. I refused to clutch it in agony though, focusing on using both my fists to retaliate through a series of punches to his stomach.

I quickly swung my leg into his, making it buckle, hoping for him to fall to his knees, but he stood strong and smacked me across the face with a right hook, making my eyes widen as my whole body was tossed to the side and I was forced to regain my footing.

We roared before clashing again. Punch after punch, fists meeting fists every time. Knuckles cracking, fingers burning from fatigue and pain, but neither side relenting as we continued to match blow for blow, getting more battered and bruised each time. I hit him in the arm and made him clutch it in pain, before he hit me in the chest and made me wheeze as the air was knocked out of my lungs, hurriedly regaining it in frenzied gulps for air before we once again clashed fists.

We both staggered back, and I bent over, supporting myself with my battle weary fists on my grazed knees, breathing heavily as tiredness overcame me. I looked up at X to see him clutching his chest as he gave out short, ragged breaths.

"Hah...Hah...ha...hahahaha!" He suddenly laughed. "That's it, Ellix! Keep coming at me again and again! Give me the feeling of being alive!"

"Arrrrrrrgggghhhhh!" I complied as I ignored my body pleading to stop and ran forward again, throwing a stright punch which he threw back with a sweeping hook. I dug my heels into the ground and threw my weight into a rising punch which X met with a falling one, our fists clashing fiercely, as I just barely managed to overpower his and smack him across the face.

I wasted no time in delivering a strong punch to the stomach, and he responded by doing the same thing, making me cough up spittle from the force of impact. I tilted my head back and threw it forward, headbutting him in the chest and pushing him back, before he kneed me in the gut, making me take several steps back from the impact.

I leaned on a rock next to me, clutching my chest as I panted heavily, with X allowing his body posture to droop as he breathed deeply. This was a true battle. No abilities. No Devil Fruits. Just a clash of pure power, Haki, and wills against one another, both refusing to relent to the other.

Again, we rushed each other, throwing punch after punch at each other. Neither of us bothered to block anymore, enduring each and every hit, each and every flare of pain, at this point it was no longer a hindrance; it reminded us that we were still fighting, still struggling, still living.

X roared as he slammed his fist into my chest, sending me skidding back from the force. I attempted to charge at him, but my legs suddenly failed me and I fell to my hands and knees, breathing heavily as my body ached and burned all over.

"Hah...Hah...Hah..." X panted.

"Hah...hah...n...not yet!" I punched the ground, making it crack underneath my fist as I forced myself to my feet, glaring at him with all the strength I could muster, before taking a deep breath.

"I AM WODOS T. ELLIX! THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME...THE STRONGEST ROKUSHIKI USER!" I screamed, before letting loose a gutteral battle cry.

"MY NAME IS X! THE MAN WHO WILL LIVE FULLY UNTIL HE DIES!" X shouted, unleashing a ferocious war cry.

Using every last ounce of my strength, I threw a straight punch, as did he, and our fists clashed. I ground my teeth and my face twisted into strained anger as I pushed against the force of his punch, whilst X bared his teeth as his temple pulsed furiously, both of us trying to over power the other, forcing each others fists to back down.

Until...

My fist gave way, and X's fist, now unapposed, barreled straight into my face with a powerful crash.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as it was thrown backwards. My mouth flew open as a stomach load of blood shot out and splattered the rocks behind me. I stood there, back arched, eyes whitened, mouth hanging open, blood covering my face, immobile.

My vision began to blur...everything was growing dark...my body began to feel numb...

It felt like I couldn't hold on for much longer...

...

But I refused.

I clenched my teeth and fists as hard as possible, the pain forcing my vision back into focus as I pulled my body back.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhh..." X's eyes widened in shock as I threw my body forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I clenched my fist as hard as possible, and threw my arm forward.

My fist smashed atraight into his stomach, the sound of ribs cracking filling the cavern as my fist caved his whole midsection in and bulged out of his back, X coughing up blood as he felt the full impact.

For a moment, nothing happened. I felt as if I would collapse at any moment, my legs threatening to give way beneath me.

Then...X took three slow steps back...and collapsed.

I had won.

We both breathed heavily now that it was over, and I stood at my full height whilst X lay on his back.

"Hah...hah...I lost..." X stated. "This damn sickness...hah...I wanted to enjoy it...hah...for just a little longer...hah...still though...I'm grateful...hah...you can end me now, Wodos T. Ellix..."

"Hah...I've regained my pride, as well as the honour of the Rokushiki technique...hah...that's all I wanted..." I told him.

X grinned. "Leaving a man on something like that?...Hah...you pirates really are cruel..."

I looked up through the cavern, and saw a passageway up. I instantly knew where to go, and began walking.

"Where do you think your going?" X asked me.

"To my nakama." I said. "They're up here...I know it."

"Don't be ridiculous." X growled as he forced himself to his feet, clutching his chest in pain. "Your too injured, you cannot make it like that."

"Your one to talk." I hissed as he began walking. "What do you think YOUR doing?"

"I am going to my captain and my wife." He said sternly.

"That's stupid." I muttered. "Your far too injured, just lie down and rest, moron!"

"I'm fine you little brat! Your the one who needs to lie down and stop whining!" He replied.

"Screw you! Sickly Idiot!"

"Piss off! Pirate scum!"

We continued hurling insults at each other as we climbed through the cavern. In a way...we were helping each other. Pushing the other to keep going, to not fall down now that we were so close, forcing ourselves to outdo the other.

Finally, we exited the cavern into what looked like the base of the volcano. I stumbled forward, and looked to see my crew standing over at a distance.

"Ellix!" Nami called to me.

A weak smile covered my beaten face. "You guys..." I managed to take one more step before I felt myself fall forward into the dirt.

"Ellix! Ellix!" I felt someone pick me up, and I looked up to see two chocolate brown eyes and orange hair look down on me. "Are you okay!? Ellix!"

"Nami..." I breathed. "Your back to normal..."

"So are you." She nodded, smiling, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Ellix." Luffy came into my vision, grinning happily. "Awesome job."

"Waaaaaah! Ellix! Don't die!" Chopper screamed.

"Well done, Ellix-san! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Great job not dying." Zoro snorted.

"Shitty dreamer...don't make me worry like that!" Sanji growled.

I couldn't help but smile as my nakama surrounded me, and I looked over to see X surrounded by his friends.

"X...it's over...I'm sorry." Z huffed. "...I'm just glad your safe."

"Don't worry about it..." X chuckled. "We'll just have to hold off on that drink."

"X! Do not worry! I am here for you!" Binz cried.

"X, your mask..." Ain whispered, looking at him.

"It's alright, Ain..." He gently took her hand. "I'm okay..." She smiled lightly, before the two of them kissed, and I felt myself smile.

"It seems everyone is gathered here." I immediately scrambled to my feet at the horribly familiar voice, and we looked up to see a certain Marine Admiral, with countless soldiers, Captains, and Vice-Admirals boring down on us.

"Kizaru!" Robin gasped, or Borsalino, as I knew him.

"It's a shame that Strawhat and Master Zephyr are so close to death." Kizaru sighed. "But seeing as your all going to die anyway, it's just the same."

"Damnit, at a time like this-!" Usopp muttered.

Z, however, just smirked. "Heh, you brought them all." He began walking forward. "In the end, I did what I wanted. Now I have to pay the price for doing just that. Or I wouldn't be able to face those who went before me." He grinned widely as he put on his shades. "Strawhat Luffy. You have your own adventure, don't you? Leave this to me, Z!"

"Ossan!" Luffy gasped.

"Master!" Ain cried, when suddenly, a great wall of ice emerged between them.

"Kuzan..." I mumbled, before looking around and realising. "Hold on! Where is...!?"

"So...this is where I die." Z muttered.

"Not alone." A voice said as a figure stood next to him.

"Xenack?" Z glanced at him, though not sounding all that surprised.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you have a last stand alone." X told him. "So don't go spouting crap about honour or some bull."

Z laughed. "You stubborn little...you knew as soon as you took off your mask, didn't you?...Your an idiot."

"Master! Xenack!" Ain pounded on the wall of ice, but to no avail. "Xenack! Please!"

On the other side, X looked over his shoulder, and gave a long sigh, as he walked over to the ice and placed a hand on it. "Ain...I'm sorry."

"Xenack..." Ain placed her own hand on the ice.

"I've known ever since before I joined the Marines...that my illness would claim my life far too early." He spoke gravely. "And yet, knowing that...I fell in love with you, prepared to leave you before we could experience so much more together...I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't say that!" She sobbed. "I don't regret a single thing! Everything we've done together! I wouldn't...I don't want it to..."

"I'm not long for this world...but I have lived more then I ever thought possible. Now...here, fighting beside Zephyr...knowing that I am protecting you...I can die without regrets..." He nodded. More for his resolve then anything else.

"So, please...live for me, Ain. Live and be happy. And know...that I will always love you." He took his hand away from the ice and walked into the battlefield.

"No! NO! Xenack! XENACK!" She screamed desperately.

On the other side, Zephyr and Xenack fought fiercely, beating back wave after wave of Marines.

"Yasakani no Magatama!" Kizaru declared, generating a gathering of light.

"Borsalino!" Z roared.

"Sayonara, Master Zephyr." The Admiral unleashed a storm of light bullets that blast into the two fighters and making them stagger back against the ice wall coughing up heavy amounts of blood.

And the Marines cried...as they fought against their old mentor, and their young upstart friend.

X couldn't help but grin. "It's been a pleasure, Zephyr."

Z grinned back. "Same here, Xenack."

The two of them stood tall. "We're gonna give you one last lesson!" And the two of them charged into battle one last time...together.

And as we sailed away, me and Luffy looked back at the destruction, and the ruin...to the sacrifice that they made for us.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

Two graves stood side by side facing the rising sun. The large one on the left had the Battle Smasher wrapped around it, whilst the left had an oxygen mask hanging from it, with a golden wedding ring placed on top.

Ain and Binz stood in front of them, trying and failing to hold back their tears at the memorials of their master, their friend, and in one case, their husband. Kuzan stood behind them, holding a bottle of Cherez.

"Don't cry!" He yelled. "They ended their lives as they wanted to." He looked at the graves. "Don't you think they're incredible?"

And the sun shone brightly on the weapons battle scars, in recognition of their worthy carriers...and the opponents who fought them.

 _xxxFilmxZxxx_

We returned the weaponry and clothing to Mobston, then continued on our journey. The Sunny was unnaturally quiet as we sailed, with everybody not really knowing what to do with themselves. Luffy sat on the figurehead, arms crossed, staring out to sea, I honestly didn't know what he was thinking about.

Meanwhile, I sat on the railing, looking across the never-ending expanse of blue. A lot had happened, too much to even think that it hall happened within the span of a few days...and it was kind of sad just to dwell on it.

"Hey..." Nami said as she sat beside me. "Your thinking about them, aren't you?"

"We all are." I told her, which she silently agreed.

"Ellix...you know Marines better then any of us...what did you think of him?" She asked, and I took a while to think about that before I responded.

"X was...an opponent I respected. He gave up his life in order to fight me, to protect those he held dear...I don't think I'll ever meet someone like him again. So, now that he's gone I'm...I don't know...sad?...Disappointed? Maybe I would have liked to know him a little better."

We sat there for a minute whilst Nami processed what I just said. "He reminded me of you." She said. "Maybe because you met someone like that...someone you could see as a Marine version of yourself, the path you didn't take, you wanted to know more about him, and you enjoyed fighting with him."

I looked at her in surprise, I hadn't thought of it like that before. But maybe it was true...a part of me did see the route I hadn't chosen in X...a strong, kind Marine who protected people for the sake of Justice. People like him were actually, sadly, so few in the Marines. It was a major loss...

"I'll never forget him." I said.

"I know you won't." Nami turned my head towards her and kissed me gently, making me grip the rail so as not to weakly flop over the edge.

"Hehe..." I blushed.

"Sorry." She giggled. "I've just really missed that. Being a kid for so long was such a pain."

"Yeah, that was a real hassle." I chuckled. "No more clothes like that for me. I'm glad we're all back to normal."

"Oh, really?" Suddenly, Nami held her impressive chest in front of me. "Are you sure it's not just because you missed my boobs?"

"Phwargh!?" The shock made me fall back and bang my head on the lawn. "N-Nami!? What the hell!?"

She instantly burst out laughing. "'Phwargh'!? Hahahahaha! What on earth was that!?"

"D-Don't change the subject!" I stammered, my face burning red.

"Ah! Ellix! Your face!" Chopper panicked.

"What did you do, you stupid beanpole!?" Sanji raged.

At the front of the ship, Luffy was snapped out of his glum state and looked over his shoulder at the commotion, making him smile and laugh. "Shishishi!"

I sat there in a huff as everybody...my nakama...crowded around us, the gloomy mood instantly lifting.

And I couldn't help but smile and stare up at the bright sun above us.

'Thank you...X.'

 **Ellix's journey continues...in One Piece OC Arc: Punk Hazard**

 **And that is that! Film Z is officially done! Man, it's been a wild ride! And I've really enjoyed writing this!**

 **Just to let you guys know, I'm gonna take a bit of a break from One Piece before I start Punk Hazard in order to focus on some of my other stories. So, if you guys wanna check out some of the stories I'm focusin on at the moment, I'll list them here:**

 **Alternatale: An AU Undertale story with a focus on story with half being combat.**

 **RWBY: Shadows: A RWBY OC story focusing on story, combat, character development and later, major feels.**

 **Pokemon Quest Life: A Pokemon RPG-esque SYOC set in a unique world, focusing on story, world building, combat and later character development.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC: A Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V OC story focused on Duels, characters, and character development.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Y'know, I just realised something. I started off on FF writing Strong World. And now, 2 years later, here I am writing Film Z...it's been a long way.**

 **So, I want to thank FourthWallBreaker, Vergil Leonidas, XFangHeartX, HikariLight99, Martyn,** **pokemonking0924 and KP360 for reading and reviewing this story. Some of you have been with me since Summit War, some of you have only just joined. But all of you know I am extremely grateful to your support, which encourages me to keep writing and improving myself, even now, two years on.**

 **...But also...I want to thank animebella09. I'm not oblivious, you've been with me ever since I posted the first chapter of Strong World up until now, and know that for doing so, I am very thankful to you.**

 **And of course, thank YOU for reading this story all the way through, unless you just skipped to this end chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I shall see you all soon!**


End file.
